


Сломанные небеса

by yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cybernetics, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sebastian Moran & John Watson & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Это Англия, но не та. Здесь есть киберлюди, военные базы в космосе, а еще трое друзей, которые зачитывались в детстве Ремарком. Здесь есть отправленный в отставку полковник, который должен найти преступника, и есть преступник, который хочет украсть секретную разработку правительства. А еще здесь есть доктор, который что-то подозревает, и инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, который знает слишком много.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 5





	Сломанные небеса

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я пока не всекаю, как работает ао3.  
> 2\. Текст был написан на летнюю фандомную битву для fandom Moriarty 2018.  
> 3\. Сай-фай сомнительный, присутствуют в изобилии отсылки к Ремарку.

«Кадиллак» начала двадцатого века кажется совершенно неуместным посреди современного Лондона, опутанного технологиями, как паучьей сетью. Он выглядит так, будто кто-то специально десятки лет берег его именно для этого момента: тщательно ухаживал за двигателем, обновлял краску, полировал, подбирал и менял приходившие в негодность детали. Автомобиль кажется удивительно живым в сравнении со своими современными аналогами — так выглядела бы живая бабочка на фоне своих приколотых иголками к расправилке сородичей.

Джон Уотсон, который где-то достал это чудо, улыбается, любовно поглаживая бликующий на тусклом лондонском солнце черный бок, и полковнику Себастьяну Морану, который только вчера вернулся с очередной миссии, кажется, что их доктор почти превратился в типичного городского пижона. Если честно, он рад за него, да и восторга от того, что за машина стоит перед ними, это никак не умаляет. В конце концов, Джон всегда был самым положительным из них троих. Война не для него, это у Морана она под кожей вместе со всем железом.

— Это фантастика, Джон! — в голосе обычно сдержанного Грегори Лестрейда отчетливо сквозит неподдельное восхищение, и Себастьян с ним согласен на все сто процентов: чертов старинный «Кадиллак» действительно прекрасен. Кажется, что сейчас они трое впервые за годы улыбаются так легко, как умели только в детстве. Кажется, что они всегда были рядом, плечом к плечу, и не было всех этих лет порознь. Что ничего этого не было.

— Ты такой Кестер, Джон, — с хриплым смешком замечает Моран, и Лестрейд рядом тоже смеется, согласно кивая. — Ты же назовешь его «Карл»?

Уотсон смотрит на огонь в глазах своих друзей и отвечает:

— А как же еще, Ленц.

...Их всегда было трое — Грег, Джон и Себ, соседские мальчишки, выросшие на одной улице, ходившие в одну школу и вместе подписавшиеся на спецпроект министерства обороны после пары лет учебы в разных университетах. В тринадцать Грегори прочел «Трех товарищей» Ремарка и неожиданно так увлекся, что утянул друзей следом за собой на эти книжные страницы давно забытого прошлого — прошлого, скрытого не только под пылью войны с андроидами, но и той кровопролитной войны середины двадцатого века. Прошлого первой мировой, о которой в эти дни в учебниках истории писали всего пару строк. Джон и Себастьян тогда не понимали, зачем им читать историю про любовь (там даже не было войны, возмущался подросток-Моран), но в итоге это с легкой руки Джона появились их прозвища. Себастьян никогда не спрашивал, почему именно ему отвели роль Готтфрида Ленца, который единственный из троих не дожил до конца книги, но был целиком и полностью согласен: Грегори Лестрейд не мог быть не кем иным, как Робертом Локампом, а Джон Уотсон — вылитый Отто Кестер. 

«Кадиллак» оказался на ходу, и до паба они ехали на нем. Редкие прохожие провожали их странными взглядами, удивление читалось в глазах встречных водителей, с легкостью ведущих скользящие над землей оверкары, но трем мужчинам в раритетном автомобиле было откровенно плевать. Да, эту машину не заставить бегать так быстро, как новомодные тачки, у нее нет воздушной подушки и современной системы безопасности, но это для них не было самым главным. В конце концов, они впервые за три года встретились все вместе.

— Рассказывай, Ленц, — Лестрейд ставит перед ними кружки, с которых на столешницу тут же стекает пивная пена, забирает одну себе и бросает вопросительный взгляд на Себастьяна. Из них троих Грегори больше всех походит на обычного человека — не только из-за своего черного пальто простого кроя, пижонского кашне и посеребренных висков. На базе в Шотландии, куда их увезли прямо из министерства обороны, оценили его мозги и природное любопытство, и в итоге он единственный, из кого не попытались сделать машину для убийства. Даже Джону при его добродушии не удалось этого избежать, и Моран прекрасно знал, на что был способен доктор в плохие дни. Правда, в отличие от него самого, Уотсон не спешил прибегать к своим особенным талантам. Потому так и получилось, что двое его лучших друзей в итоге жили в Лондоне, а он мотался по всему свету — от базы правительства на Плутоне до станции на Луне.

— Может, лучше вы? — Моран резким движением придвигает к себе тарелку с начос и соусами, неожиданно осознав, что нормально не ел около двух суток. Чертовы начос казались насмешкой и благодатью одновременно. — Мне кажется, что я просто пропитался песком за последний месяц, и я совершенно точно не хочу об этом говорить, пока не выпью пива.

— На Марсе? — Джон хмурится и смотрит прямо на Себастьяна своим фирменным сканирующим взглядом. Морану следовало помнить, что Уотсон стал доктором не просто так. — Мать твою, Себ! Как ты умудрился?

— Не забывайте, что я не всегда понимаю, о чем вы, — вклинивается Грегори и строго смотрит на Морана. — Во что ты вляпался?

  
— Бунт на марсианской колонии, Грег, — Джон отвечает за Морана, и Себастьян не уверен, рад он этой осведомленности или нет. — Ты всегда слишком погружаешься в расследования своего Скотланд-Ярда. Неужели ты не слышал об этом?

— Это было месяца два назад, нет? — у Лестрейда несколько секунд озадаченное лицо, а потом до него доходит. Он снова смотрит на Себастьяна своим жутким взглядом. Честное слово, Морану уже за тридцать, а этот взгляд Грега все равно производит впечатление, как в детстве. Именно этот взгляд Лестрейда заставил Морана в средней школе пойти к директору и признаться, что это он сломал руку мальчишке из параллели, а в казарме Минобороны — оставить в покое капитана Джойса, из-за которого Себастьяна трижды отправляли на гауптвахту. Сейчас ему хочется скатиться под стол и сделать вид, что его тут нет, или запустить стелс-режим простым кодом на скрытом в левой ладони пульте. Но не было никаких шансов, что с этими двумя такое прокатит, а Моран не идиот, хоть и подставился так по-глупому. Но любой был бы слегка не в себе после трех суток без сна. — Тебя что, отправили за беглецами? Черт возьми, Моран. Это даже для тебя чересчур, марсианские пески непригодны для жизни даже таких, как мы.

— Я же выбрался, — Моран пожимает плечами, стараясь не думать о том, что киберхирурги на Марсе-6 явно налажали с нервными окончаниями: правая рука слушается просто ужасно. Такое иногда случалось, и можно было бы обратиться в другой госпиталь, чтобы эту проблему решили, но Себастьян слишком близко подошел к конечной точке, после которой его навсегда отстранят от службы — и это в лучшем случае. — Эти ублюдки откуда-то знали, где на базе около колонии хранятся системы жизнеобеспечения и оружие. Мы месяц мотались за ними по всему Марсу, я потерял двоих и теперь отстранен на время следствия, довольны?

— Тебя бы не отстранили только из-за того, что два человека погибли, — невыносимо деликатно замечает Лестрейд. — Сколько?

— Девять, — Себастьян делает вид, что ему все равно, но это, конечно, не так. В отличие от Грега и Джона он, казалось, был рожден для того, чтобы служить в Военно-космических силах. И если его друзья смогли легко после учебки и первых операций уйти и найти себя в мирной жизни, это было не для него. Он совершенно не представлял, чем сможет себя занять, если его отправят в отставку из-за чертового «запрета одиннадцати».

В его медицинской карте гордо красовалась отметка о девяти кибернетических операциях, а десять были уже той гранью, после которой официально не считали человеком. Много лет назад произошло то, что во все учебники истории вошло как «восстание машин», и отец Морана, любитель старых фильмов, мог бы посмеяться над иронией, если бы дожил до этого времени. Андроиды, создания, которые считались когда-то венцом технической мысли, неотличимые от живых людей из плоти и крови, способные самосовершенствоваться и даже изображать человеческие эмоции, попытались захватить власть, развязав кровопролитную войну. Их удалось сломить и победить только благодаря какому-то компьютерному гению, который подобрал код, взломал их электронные мозги и поджарил к чертям. С тех пор андроиды были вне закона, полное копирование человека запрещено всем киберклиникам и корпорациям, и если кто-то получал ранение по-настоящему смертельное, никто не имел права собрать его копию, перенести мозги и память на плату и записать программу эмоционального диапазона. 

Следом за этим же законом ввели «запрет одиннадцати», наложивший ограничение на число кибернетических операций, установив официальный предел человеческого. Гражданских лечили другими способами и технологиями — теми, что позволяли справиться почти со всем, но не давали быстрого эффекта и порой полного восстановления. Армия не могла себе позволить такой траты времени и прибегала к более быстрой методике. Военных после «девятки» или «десятки» всегда отправляли на пенсию на Землю.

Себастьяну Морану была противна сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться прикованным к одной-единственной планете.

— Ты не сможешь вернуться в строй с такой рукой, — слова Джона режут по больному, но он прав — Уотсон всегда прав, когда речь заходит о морали и здравом смысле. — Что планируешь делать?

— Сам понимаешь, идти к киберхирургам не выход. Обойдусь, если меня вообще еще допустят до какой-нибудь операции, — Себастьян старается держать лицо, но Грег и Джон всегда читали его как открытую книгу. Как и он — их, конечно. — Я могу отлично справиться со всем только левой рукой; вы же знаете, что мне все равно.

— Ты все-таки сумасшедший, Ленц, — Уотсон качает головой, явно думая о том, что полковник армии Короны придет на осмотр в госпиталь уже завтра и от медиков будет зависеть его дальнейшая судьба. Джон лишь надеется, что прием будет вести не он, потому что он не знает, как смотреть другу в глаза, если это ему придется закрыть для него небо.

  
Небольшая квартирка в районе старой станции «Тотнем Корт Роуд» встречала Себастьяна пылью и темнотой каждый раз, когда он оказывался на Земле. Большую часть времени Моран жил на «Королеве-9», корабле, который лейтенант Хейли Джонс стабильно выводила из самых опасных мест галактики, и квартира в Лондоне была ему практически не нужна. Грег и Джон иногда заходили сюда, у них были ключи еще с тех пор, как они все отправились на первую операцию после базы в Шотландии. Но Себастьян редко предупреждал о своем приезде — он никогда не знал, успеют ли они увидеться прежде, чем его перебросят на очередную миссию. Последний раз он был тут два с половиной года назад, и, надо признать, все вокруг сильно изменилось — он сумел оценить эти перемены, пока они ехали из паба в «Кадиллаке» Джона.

Вход на станцию «Тотнем Корт Роуд» кажется пустующим, сейчас метро почти не пользуются, и линии остались в основном для доставки грузов по городу. Неподалеку все еще работает старый экран, по которому гоняют сверкающую рекламу, а кирпичный дом на углу, где когда-то очень давно располагался клуб, выглядит оживленно: у фронтального входа стоит грузовик, из которого выносят мебель. Дом пустовал довольно долго, и с тех пор, как Моран купил здесь небольшую квартиру на третьем этаже, соседи у него были лишь раз — молодая пара, которая съехала спустя полгода.

Себастьян думает, что стоит избежать вежливых контактов с новыми соседями, и обходит дом с другой стороны: здесь есть еще один вход, через общий для нескольких домов двор. Обычно им не пользуются.

— Ох, простите, — невысокий мужчина в костюме налетает на него прямо в дверях, неловко оступившись на незаметной ступеньке. На пол летит какой-то хлам из коробки, которую он держал еще несколько секунд назад, а сам незнакомец цепляется за рукав морановской куртки, чтобы устоять, и грубо вторгается в его личное пространство.

— Там было что-то важное? — Моран чувствует себя глупо, потому что у них под ногами валяются какие-то осколки, незнакомец уже стоит ровно, но его пальцы все еще держат его куртку. Парень сверлит его подозрительно внимательным взглядом, и остается только надеяться, что он не из тех фанатиков, кто ратует за ужесточение закона о киберлюдях, потому что, ну, по Себастьяну заметно. Очень заметно.

— Не-е-ет, это сущая ерунда, осталось от прежних жильцов, — парень отвечает ему с непонятной тягучей интонацией и мурлыкающим ирландским акцентом. Последнее неожиданно, потому что этот акцент Моран раньше слышал разве что на старых записях, ирландцы слишком давно смешались с остальными жителями острова, чтобы сохранить в языке эти нотки. — Живешь тут? Мне говорили, дом пустует.

— Третий этаж, просто редко бываю, — Моран чувствует непонятное облегчение, когда чужие руки отпускают его куртку. Кажется, у этого типа вообще нет понятия о границах, как и инстинкта самосохранения: он совершенно спокойно опускается на корточки перед Себастьяном и начинает голыми руками подбирать острые осколки чего-то, бывшего вазой или дурацкой вычурной статуэткой. Полковник усмехается, глядя, как на тонких пальцах ирландца почти сразу проступает алая кровь, присаживается рядом, достает платок и механическими отработанными движениями перевязывает раненую руку. Это уже на уровне рефлексов: видишь кровь — исправь это; и Себастьян запоздало понимает, что вообще-то он не на задании, а его новому соседу явно не угрожает ничего опаснее воспаления, с которым можно справиться за пару секунд в домашних условиях.

— Благодарю, — на лице мужчины на секунду мелькает потрясенное выражение, но его эмоций Моран, что странно, не чувствует, хотя это всегда была его стихия, в отличие от рентгеновского зрения, как у Джона, например. Этому чутью он был обязан прозвищем «Тигр», которое намертво приклеилось к нему после того, как он нашел заложников на правительственной базе на околоземной орбите по разливающемуся вокруг вязкому ощущению страха. Но эмоции ирландца были абсолютно неразличимы, и это сбивало с толку: он был похож на простого человека, без кибернетических блоков и заморочек.

— Не стоит, — Себастьян бросает последний кусок синего стекла обратно в коробку и криво улыбается, читая в глазах ирландца замешательство. — Смотри под ноги в следующий раз.

— Как скажешь, солдат, — почти мурлычет его новый сосед и все-таки сторонится, пропуская Себастьяна в подъезд. — Еще увидимся, — в его голосе звучит неприкрытое и несвойственное мужчинам кокетство, и Моран определенно не хочет в этот момент замечать, что его новый сосед весьма привлекателен. Он даже не в его вкусе, в конце концов, Себастьяна в мужчинах никогда не привлекала та манерность, которая была буквально в каждом жесте его соседа.

— Возможно, — зачем-то, впрочем, отвечает он и уходит наверх, ощущая на своей спине чужой цепкий взгляд.

Медосмотр занимает полтора часа, за которые Себастьяна проверили несколько человек. Они не говорили ему свой вердикт, просто придирчиво следили за рефлексами его правой, механической, руки, всматривались в снимки его легких, безошибочно определяя, что левое ему пришлось заменить еще пять лет назад после взрыва во время одной из операций, изучали кардиограмму настоящего, живого, сердца и хмурились. Последнее Морана раздражало особенно, потому что, черт возьми, он прекрасно знал, что в его крови уже почти не осталось искусственно вживленных телец, что второе, механическое, сердце совсем скоро нужно будет менять, а у него уже может не быть такой возможности.

Медики опутывали его тело несчетным количеством датчиков, показания с которых считывала с мерным пиканьем машина. Себастьян уверен, что со всем этим Джон справился бы быстрее — со своим рентгеновским зрением, врачебным чутьем и даже сейчас почти фантастическим навыком видеть слабые места.

— В тебе механического пятьдесят процентов, — выдает Джон, когда они курят в ожидании вердикта у черного хода Бартса. — Тебя не допустят, ты же понимаешь?

— Не больше же, — Моран усмехается, искренне надеясь, что не пустил в этот жест ненужную горчинку.

— Никто не возьмется тебя возвращать с того света, если из-за этого придется превысить рубеж в пятьдесят процентов, придурок.

— И все же у нас установлен запрет одиннадцати, а не десяти.

— Ты же знаешь, что это называется отрицанием? Честно, Ленц, я не понимаю. Ты же умный мужик, хоть и прикидываешься иногда идиотом. Ты должен понимать, что еще одна миссия — и ты можешь просто не вернуться.

— Это будет закономерно, тебе не кажется? — его усмешка все-таки определенно горчит, но, черт возьми, он уверен, что все решилось для него еще в детстве. — Серьезно, Джон. Ты знаешь, что я не самоубийца, на рожон не лезу, но у меня есть долг перед этой страной. Я не могу просто спрятаться в Лондоне, я уже жить без этого не могу. Все правильно, все на своих местах. Ты в больнице, приносишь пользу людям, как всегда хотел, Робби — отличный детектив-инспектор, а я...

— Искатель приключений ты, Моран, вот кто, — Уотсон прячет пачку сигарет в карман брюк, бросает взгляд на часы и замечает: — У тебя есть еще пара часов, обычно в таких случаях совещаются с военным советом. Это не быстро.

— Я рад, что решение комиссии озвучишь не ты.

«Я тоже» зависает где-то в воздухе вместе с сигаретным дымом.

Моран в Лондоне второй день, а ему уже здесь тесно. Ему кажется, что здания падают на него, давят и душат, в этом городе слишком много обычных людей, от которых невероятно фонит разным психоэмоциональным дерьмом, и Себастьян мечтает оказаться в своей квартире, где этого фона гораздо меньше: он закрыл стены специальным изолирующим сплавом сразу после возвращения с базы министерства обороны.

Он не только не представлял, что делать на гражданке, но и не знал, как вообще здесь жить со своей усиленной восприимчивостью.

В ожидании вердикта комиссии Моран забредает выпить кофе в какое-то кафе и подумывает заглянуть к Грегу в Новый Скотланд-Ярд — это как раз не очень далеко. Но его планы неожиданно прерывает вчерашний незнакомец. Он бесцеремонно садится за столик напротив него, даже не спрашивая разрешения, и смотрит все тем же странным взглядом.

— Приве-е-ет, — тянет он и салютует ему своей чашкой латте.

— Я не припомню, чтобы разрешал тебе присесть.

— Ты всегда такой строгий? — Он со стуком ставит чашку на стол, чем невольно привлекает внимание Морана. Себастьян удивленно вскидывает брови, когда смотрит на него более пристально: сегодня этот тип выглядит гораздо проще, чем вчера. На нем футболка не по погоде, его темные волосы взъерошены, как будто он часто запускал в них руки, на губах блуждает легкомысленная улыбка, но взгляд все равно остается цепким и внимательным, несмотря на эту обманчивую мягкость. Это настораживает, хотя Моран и не видит угрозы.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже. Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя преследую или что-то в этом роде? Потому что это не та-ак, — у него самая странная манера говорить из тех, что слышал Себастьян. Он не просто тянет звуки, перекатывая их на языке, — он резко и неожиданно меняет интонации и тональность, буквально заставляя собеседника слушать. — Я устроился на работу здесь неподалеку, вот и все. И почему бы не поболтать с соседом? Ты единственный, кого я тут знаю хотя бы два дня.

— Короткий разговор на пороге дома вряд ли можно считать знакомством, — Моран с удивлением ловит себя на том, что улыбается.

— Ждешь официального представления? — он явно флиртует, и Себастьяну невольно становится интересно. — Джеймс, для тебя — просто Джим, — его новый сосед улыбается в ответ и зачем-то уточняет: — Работаю в Бартсе.

— Себастьян. И почему это должно меня интересовать?

— Ты задаешь неверные вопросы, полковник, — по его губам пробегает усмешка, и Моран рассеянно думает, что она идет Джиму больше, чем недавняя улыбка. — Если бы ты спросил, кем я работаю, ты бы не удивлялся, что я знаю твое звание, потому что мы все еще исходим из того, что я не слежу за тобой.

Это даже занятно, и Себастьян, поколебавшись, интересуется:

— Ну, и кто же ты, гений?

— Программист, если в общем. Слежу за всеми этими машинками, которыми сегодня тебя тестировали. Увидел твое дело среди прочих и подглядел. Извини-и.

— Ты же в курсе, что это тянет на нарушение должностной инструкции?

— А тебе не любопытно, что написано в заключении?

— Мне любопытно, почему это интересно тебе.

— Ты интересный, — Джим выглядит позабавленным. — Как насчет выпить сегодня вечером? Мне нужно как-то отметить переезд. И у тебя, думаю, тоже будет повод.

— Я не люблю, когда так бесцеремонно и беззастенчиво лезут в мою жизнь, — Себастьян слишком хорошо представляет, чем может кончиться подобное времяпрепровождение. Пусть он не мог чувствовать этого парня, он все еще способен понимать собственные желания и порывы. Ему нахрен не упал случайный секс с новым соседом и вся неловкость, которая наверняка за этим последует. 

— Бесцеремонно? Беззастенчиво? Ты не думал о карьере писателя? Военные редко разнообразят свою речь подобными выражениями.

— Ты не слышал ругань лейтенанта Джонс с моего корабля, когда мы идем через метеоритный поток. Вот там — настоящее разнообразие, — Моран снова пытается настроиться на него и понять, но так и не может ничего уловить. Как будто этот тип умеет закрываться от таких, как Моран. Это добавляет Джиму очков за подозрительность, но, кто знает, может, он все-таки тоже когда-то побывал на секретной базе в лесах Шотландии? 

— Ладно, полковник, — Джим как-то чересчур спокойно кивает. — Если передумаешь, я заканчиваю в шесть, — он как-то скомканно улыбается, за один глоток допивает кофе и уходит. Моран растерянно смотрит на его удаляющуюся фигуру и, только когда он выходит за дверь, понимает, что совсем забыл про свой кофе.

Этот факт неожиданно веселит.

...— Полковник Себастьян Моран, пройдите в кабинет 253, — объявляет по громкой связи механический женский голос.

Морана всегда раздражал этот способ вызова в кабинет. Его и так провожали любопытными взглядами все встречные люди, будь то медики или пациенты, а среди последних всегда немало тех, кто смотрит с чисто человеческим презрением. Здесь, на Земле, все больше этих сумасшедших, которые полагают, что даже несколько процентов механики не дают права считаться человеком. Это из-за них и пошедшего на поводу у толпы правительства по полковнику так было понятно, что он уже не совсем человек: его правая рука, хоть и полностью повторяла по строению человеческую, не была покрыта имитацией кожи, как раньше, до ужесточения закона. На руку можно было легко не обратить внимания, если ее по большей части скрывала куртка, но металл на лице, заменявший ему поврежденную после взрыва на Марсе-9 часть лба, левый висок и треть скуловой кости, слишком бросался в глаза.

Моран не любил бывать на Земле еще и из-за этого. Здесь таких почти не было, и на него постоянно пялились.

Медик, на бейдже которого значилось «Доктор Ф. Паркер», приветствует его, не отрываясь от планшета, на котором мелькают какие-то рентгеновские снимки. Через минуту он заканчивает с их просмотром, убирает устройство в сторону и переводит взгляд на вытянувшегося по привычке Себастьяна. Моран сразу понимает: не допустили.

— Ваш случай заставил военный совет очень долго спорить, полковник, — произносит доктор Паркер. — Но, увы, мне нечем вас порадовать. По решению совета вы не можете вернуться на службу. Вам следует обратиться в одну из наших кибернетических корпораций, чтобы вас поставили на учет. Вы же понимаете, правила есть правила, хотя ваши боевые заслуги весьма впечатляют. Вы действительно сумели протянуть месяц в песках Марса?

— За это и поплатился, доктор Паркер. Я свободен?

— Я бы порекомендовал вам пойти в PM-Tech, это правительственная корпорация, они чаще всего принимают военных. И, думаю, вполне могут помочь вам с рукой, ведь процент от этого вмешательства не изменится, нужно лишь немного поправить прежнюю работу. Я мог бы отправить им вашу медкарту.

— Спасибо, док, но я лучше сам. Пришлите ее мне, у вас в документах должны быть мои контакты.

— Как скажете, полковник. Но не затягивайте с этим.

— А я могу... могу подать апелляцию?

— Ваше право, но я бы не советовал. Если и подадите, ее рассмотрение может затянуться. И вам все равно нужно будет встать на учет.

— Ну конечно, — Моран усмехается и выходит из кабинета. Чувство собственной беспомощности настигает его уже у выхода из Бартса.

Настойчивый стук в дверь отвлекает Себастьяна от изучения апелляционных дел за последние десять лет. Статистика пока производила удручающее впечатление: из того массива, что он успел просмотреть, отклонили значительно больше половины. Хорошо, что он мог себе позволить нанять нормального представителя в суде.

Себастьян открывает не задумываясь и почти не удивляется, увидев перед собой нового соседа. Ирландец держит в руках бутылку виски, он явно только зашел в дом с улицы — все в той же футболке, промокший и какой-то взъерошенный (дождь к вечеру разошелся не на шутку).

— Все еще не следишь? — Моран никогда не был сторонником лишних знакомств, но что-то в Джиме интригует, и Себастьяну банально хочется разобраться, что именно. 

— Конечно нет, это выглядело бы странно, — Джим говорит все с той же мурлыкающей интонацией и с любопытством осматривается. — Ты действительно бываешь здесь очень редко. Что решил совет?

— Что мне не стоит возвращаться, — Моран не знает, почему говорит об этом с практически незнакомым человеком. Но, какого черта, они оба понимают, что это был всего лишь вопрос вежливости: очевидно, что этот парень уже все знает.

Он ищет стаканы, краем глаза следя за тем, как Джим устраивается с ногами на диване, скинув обувь на пол. Он ежится, передергивая плечами, и Себастьян, поколебавшись, достает следом за стаканами из шкафа свою старую футболку с лого AC/DC и бросает ее непрошенному гостю:

— Хочешь заработать воспаление легких? Кто вообще ходит по Лондону в одной футболке осенью?

— Не успел распаковать все свои вещи, — Джим резво переодевается, пока Себастьян разливает виски по стаканам. Чужая футболка ему заметно велика, растянутый ворот легкомысленно оголяет ключицу, и отчего-то Джим кажется чересчур соблазнительным, пристально наблюдая за каждым движением полковника. Моран хмурится, понимая, что почти неприлично польщен этим вниманием. — Так что, у тебя есть запасной план?

— Ты слишком любопытен. — Виски приятно обжигает горло, и Моран прикрывает на пару секунд глаза, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. — Откуда ты приехал? У тебя необычный акцент.

— Работал на Венере-3 до недавнего времени, может быть просто отвык от английского, — его голос звучит вполне честно, но Морана все еще настораживает тот факт, что он не различает настоящие чувства Джима. И работа на Венере-3 отправляется в ту же копилку странностей нового соседа: это все-таки военная база, на которой ведут какие-то до черта секретные разработки и исследования. Так просто оттуда не уходили.

— Ты работал на Венере-3 и так открыто говоришь об этом? Тебя что, осудили по трибуналу и сослали сюда?

— А я похож на военного преступника? — Джим вскидывает изящную бровь и криво улыбается, поигрывая стаканом с виски в руках. Янтарная жидкость едва не выплескивается на его джинсы, но он как будто контролирует это хаотичное движение за стеклянными стенками. — Нет, мне просто осточертело торчать безвылазно на базе, и я уволился. Я занимал не самую большую должность, чтобы меня не отпускали, знаешь ли. Так что я отделался подпиской о неразглашении, — он еще сильнее оттягивает ворот футболки и демонстрирует шов от вживления чипа под левой ключицей. — Скажу что-нибудь не то, и эта милая вещица мгновенно пустит яд мне по венам. Ты же знаешь, как это работает. 

— Для человека с этой дрянью под кожей ты слишком много болтаешь, — Моран усмехается. У него самого было несколько таких же чипов после сверхсекретных операций, о его участии в которых не подозревал даже Джон Уотсон. — Ты бы придержал язык за зубами, я не хочу объяснять копам, откуда у меня в квартире труп парня с Венеры-3.

Джим смеется и качает головой:

— Я не говорю ничего, что представляло бы настоящую опасность, поверь. Я знаю, как работает эта штука, я участвовал в разработке подобного для разведки.

— Участвовал в разработке? Этого? — Себастьян невольно поправляет старые наручные часы, скрывавшие микрочип на левом запястье. — Так вот кому мне говорить за это спасибо.

— Так точно, полковник, — мурлыкает Джим и смотрит на него каким-то чересчур пристальным взглядом. — Помнишь про правильные вопросы?

— Ты знаешь, как обойти систему, — Моран хмурится и как-то ошарашенно улыбается от того, как загорелись от этой его догадки глаза человека напротив. Почему-то именно в этот момент он замечает, что они у ирландца черные как ночь в африканской глуши, где однажды Себастьяну довелось побывать; тогда как раз континент закрыли для людей, и на сотни миль вокруг были только несколько военных с секретным оружием.

— Верно, ты быстро схватываешь.

— А не боишься, что я тебя сдам?

— Ты еще скажи, что у тебя друг в Ярде, и ты можешь ему позвонить прямо сейчас, — в его голосе звучит ирония и насмешка, но взгляд остается серьезным, как будто он не шутит и говорит это именно потому, что знает о Грегори Лестрейде.

— Мы все еще принимаем за аксиому утверждение, что ты не следишь за мной?

— Представь, что я просто на тебя запал, Себа-астьян, — Морану кажется, что его имя никогда не говорили с такой интонацией — Джим ласкает и смягчает звуки, перекатывая их на языке, и в этом есть нечто непередаваемо сексуальное. Они убирают опустевшие стаканы на стол практически синхронно, и Джим, похоже, воспринимает это не иначе как сигнал к действию. Он резко подается вперед, пробегается кончиками пальцев по хромированной скуле Себастьяна и, шумно выдохнув, замирает, будто позволяя Морану решить.

Но он даже не думает воспользоваться паузой, чтобы остановиться, потому что какого черта — этот тип хоть и не был в его вкусе, но его глаза притягивали как будто магнитом. Себастьян не может и не хочет ничего с этим делать.

Моран опрокидывает Джима на диван, и они порывисто сталкиваются зубами, одновременно подавшись друг другу навстречу. Ирландец заносчиво фыркает, и Себастьян ловит неожиданно восхитительный звук, накрывая все-таки этот болтливый рот губами. На краю сознания полковника мелькает мысль, что к этому действительно все шло с того момента, как новый сосед налетел на него у черного хода, но она исчезает, стоит Джиму прикусить его губу — остро, больно, до крови, отчаянно-приятно. Моран глухо рычит, чувствуя, как металлический привкус смешивается с пьянящим оттенком виски и чем-то еще, неузнаваемым, но до одури возбуждающим. 

— Полко-овник, — тягуче выдыхает Джим, едва отстранившись, и неожиданно интересуется, пока Себастьян стягивает с него собственную футболку: — Взрыв или яд?

— Что? — Джим лежит под ним полуобнаженный, и непонятные вопросы — совсем не то, что занимает его мысли.

— Взрыв или яд, Моран? — голос Джеймса журчит, привычно уже переливаясь, но в нем прорезаются неожиданные металлические нотки. Себастьян вдруг понимает, что лучше бы ему ответить: этот парень не из тех, кто делает что-то просто так.

— Взрыв.

— «Темная сторона Луны» или «Обратно к черному»?

— «Стена», — Себастьян усмехается, читая в глазах Джима искру удивления, и позволяет ему стащить с себя футболку. — А теперь мы можем заткнуться и наконец-то заняться сексом?

— Последнее, — Джим изучает взглядом его лицо и ухмыляется. — Закон или преступление?

— Наказание.

— Тогда снимай уже свои чертовы штаны, — шипит Джим и сам тянется к пряжке его ремня.

  
Утром Себастьян просыпается в одиночестве, и это совершенно точно еще одно очко в пользу Джима, помимо его неожиданной гибкости, восхитительных стонов и сумасшедшего взгляда. Он рассеянно думает об этом, пока умывается, пьет кофе и слушает утренние новости по старому радиоприемнику — дань давней привычке. Морану неожиданно сложно выбросить вчерашнюю ночь из головы, и это почти раздражает.

Сообщение на его армейский коммуникатор приходит, когда Себастьян идет в чертову PM-Tech. Его злит сама мысль, что в документах появится идиотская отметка, говорящая, что он, всю жизнь действовавший в интересах этой страны, теперь угроза повышенной опасности. 

«Соглашайся. SH», — Себастьян определенно не знает этот номер, но он уже видел подобные послания в коммуникаторе Джона и может предположить, кто такой этот SH. Вот только какого черта фриканутый детектив решил ему написать?

Ответ на этот вопрос красноречиво встречает Морана на пороге PM-Tech в виде девчонки в деловом костюме со сканирующим взглядом. Она ведет его не к стойке регистрации, а мимо нее, и улыбающиеся девушки-регистраторы как будто не замечают ни ее, ни Себастьяна.

— С вами будет говорить мистер Холмс, мистер Моран, — девушка жестом указывает ему на неприметную дверь, и полковник, пожав плечами, заходит внутрь, оставляя позади белоснежные коридоры корпорации.

Мистер Холмс — а это определенно именно он — стоит у экрана с развернутой во всю стену картой острова, на которой мерцают красным какие-то точки. Холмс сжимает в руке старомодный зонт-трость, и Себастьян понимает, что он уже видел этого человека и его чертов зонт.

— Их становится больше, полковник, — голос Холмса звучит все так же манерно, и Себастьян усмехается, подходя ближе.

— Генерал Майкрофт. Как я сразу не подумал, что в этом мире только одна семья Холмсов может давать своим детям такие странные имена. А ты неплохо устроился. 

— А ты заработал «девятку», — парирует Холмс, отворачиваясь от карты на стене, и качает головой. Он совсем не изменился за те шесть лет, что они не виделись. Когда-то Моран с генералом Холмсом вместе топтали коридоры военной академии, и у Майкрофта уже тогда были все шансы прорваться на самую верхушку этого мира. Он был амбициозен как никто, чертовски умен и в достаточной степени мерзавец, чтобы получить генеральские погоны. В какой-то степени Себастьян был рад, что они были на разных курсах подготовки, потому что иначе он, скорее всего, невзлюбил бы Холмса сразу же и навсегда, а так они сохранили вполне приятельские отношения. — Ты слишком неосторожен, полковник. Хочешь оказаться одной из таких красных точек на карте Англии?

— Я собирался судиться, чтобы вернуться в строй, — Моран смотрит на стену более внимательным взглядом и думает, что этих точек все равно слишком мало для этого мира. — У тебя есть идеи получше?

— У меня есть предложение. Я могу содействовать положительному решению твоей проблемы, если ты поможешь мне в одном деле.

— Подробнее, генерал, — Себастьян не любил, когда Майкрофт не переходил сразу к делу. Обычно это говорило о том, что он плел какую-то интригу, в которой полковнику предстояло сыграть свою роль, а Моран терпеть не мог быть марионеткой, как бы странно это не вязалось с его работой.

— Есть человек, которого не упоминают ни в одном официальном отчете, но он стоит как минимум за третью нераскрытых преступлений. Как правило, это громкие дела: политические убийства, кражи секретных документов и научных разработок, побеги заключенных. Это не обычный серийный убийца, он стратег, который действует преимущественно чужими руками, и мы опасаемся того, чего он может добиваться, — в голосе Майкрофта звучат несвойственные ему тревожные нотки, и Себастьяну невольно интересно, кто заставил его так нервничать. — Его нужно найти и привести ко мне, полковник. Он — самая большая угроза национальной безопасности, если не безопасности всей галактики.

— А у этого человека есть имя? Или хоть что-то, от чего я мог бы оттолкнуться? — они ступают в привычную Морану плоскость, свернув с политической тропы, но ему все больше кажется, что в этом деле есть какой-то особый подвох.

— Он зовет себя «мистер М», и, к сожалению, это все, что у нас есть. Вероятно, он разбирается в современных технологиях, иначе мы его уже засекли бы. Если ты согласен, я перешлю тебе все материалы сейчас же.

— Только при условии, что вы не поставите меня на учет. Если вы правы насчет его профессиональных навыков, то я не смогу его отследить с еще одним маяком.

— Безусловно, полковник.

На самом деле Себастьяну нравилось работать на Майкрофта Холмса. Конечно, генерал не разменивался на простые задания, и именно после работы на него Морану приходилось обычно соглашаться на неразглашение, но полковник обожал подобные задачи — это каждый раз как вызов не только его навыкам, но и его мозгам, пусть и неоцененным на шотландской базе министерства обороны. За годы службы он доказал, чего стоит. 

Моран уходит с головой в это дело сразу же. К вечеру он успевает изучить примерно половину присланных Холмсом материалов и невольно восхищается «мистером М». Этот тип действует удивительно дерзко и осторожно одновременно: на то, что кто-то один может стоять за всеми этими преступлениями, ничто не указывает, кроме шестого чувства и, возможно, определенного изящества и тонкости исполнения.

Убийство помощника министра финансов Майлза Купера, например. Купер был отравлен старым ядом медленного действия, о котором с годами даже забыли, и вряд ли кто-то мог сказать, когда именно произошло отравление. Дело так и не раскрыли, хотя прошло уже два года, Скотланд-Ярд допросил десятки свидетелей, но — ничего, ни одной зацепки.

Когда Себастьян доходит до файла о бунте на марсианской колонии, том самом бунте и побеге, из-за которого он заработал эту самую «девятку», за окном уже сумерки, надземные трассы подсвечивают сигнальные огни, а метеозонды скрипят под проливным дождем. Во всем районе отключилось электричество и запустилась резервная система энергоподачи — свет ламп стал более тусклым и менее рассеянным. Моран, с его модифицированным зрением, мог бы изучать дело даже в кромешной темноте, но общая меланхоличная атмосфера вечера влияет и на него.

Он уходит на небольшую кухню, где едва помещаются стол и плита с холодильником, долго копается в недрах небольшого подвесного шкафа и рассыпает по чугунной сковороде привезенной откуда-то с Востока песок. За это на «Королеве-9» его прозвали ретроградом, хотя Джон Уотсон мог бы с усмешкой повторить свое вечное «Ты романтик и искатель приключений, Ленц» и был бы прав гораздо больше. В это время, когда все привыкли к синтетическому кофе, приготовленному машинами, иногда ужасно не хватало настоящего вкуса этого напитка. Моран, который в свое время пешком прошел половину восточного макрорегиона, кажется, навсегда заработал отвращение к машинной подделке, и едва ли кто-то знал, какие суммы он тратил, чтобы добывать настоящий.

Аромат раскаленного песка и кофе в турке опьяняет. Кружка со сколом на ручке и потрескавшимися стенками принимает в себя горячий терпкий напиток, и Себастьяну кажется на секунду, что даже механическая правая рука, нечувствительная к температурным режимам, ощущает исходящее от нее тепло. Это так разнится с тем, что творится на улице, что Моран впервые за эти три дня на Земле чувствует себя как дома.

Дело о бунте на марсианской колонии его изумляет. Оно выбивается из общей массы материалов на этого «мистера М» хотя бы тем, что побег, черт возьми, в итоге не удался. Да, операция прошла не без потерь, но беглецы были задержаны, Себастьян сам доставил их на Фобос, полуживых из-за проникшего под кожу и в легкие песка, ночного холода и дневного опаляющего излучения. Он со смешанными чувствами прочел собственный отчет по этой операции и заключения патологоанатомов, которые исследовали тела беглецов, — все четверо скончались там же, на Фобосе, спустя сутки. До этого «мистер М» провернул пять подобных дел, и сбежавшие преступники все еще были в розыске, а жертвы среди военных исчислялись десятками. Картина не складывалась, не сходилась, и Моран бы подумал, что дело попало в эту подборку случайно, если бы не интуиция, к которой он привык прислушиваться.

Побег вполне мог быть отвлекающим маневром. Но для чего?

— Ленц, кончай сидеть дома. Ливень в Лондоне — это не повод хандрить и запираться на все замки. Приезжай к Джону на Бейкер-стрит, — его коммуникатор оживает неожиданно, и из него через шум и помехи (надо починить эту чертову машинку) доносится бодрый голос Грега. Моран думает сперва отказаться, но потом вспоминает об утреннем сообщении от сожителя его друга и понимает, что повидаться с этим типом не помешает.

В подъезде он — конечно же, как иначе, — встречает Джима, и тот промок настолько, что кажется, будто вода забралась ему под кожу. Джим на этот раз не в одной футболке, но от накинутой на плечи потертой джинсовки толку мало, когда на улице буквально льет как из ведра.

— Если ты хочешь с первых дней откосить от работы с помощью больничного, то я могу тебе это устроить более быстрым способом, чем если ты будешь изводить свой организм сыростью, — замечает Себастьян, а Джим смеется бархатисто-насмешливо. 

— Я жил на Венере-3, неужели ты думаешь, что такие дожди способны мне навредить? — в его интонации проскальзывает смешинка, но губы едва заметно подрагивают от холода. В полумраке подъездного коридора Джим кажется каким-то ненастоящим, эфемерным, и Моран, не удержавшись, мягким движением убирает с его высокого лба налипшую влажную челку, просто чтобы убедиться, что перед ним живой человек. — Куда-то спешишь? Я думал, может...

— Пойдем со мной, — предложение срывается с его губ раньше, чем Себастьян успевает хотя бы понять, что собирался сказать. Он никогда и никого не приводил с собой на встречи с Грегом и Джоном, кроме Хейли много лет назад. Тем более когда его ждали не в баре, а дома, на чертовой Бейкер-стрит, где Уотсон жил с консультирующим детективом Шерлоком Холмсом. Он понимает, что если Джим так же опрометчиво согласится, то ему не избежать допроса с пристрастием, как когда-то Робби и Кестеру. Хотя он надеется, что присутствие Холмса заставит Джона держать себя в рамках приличий и не донимать его личными вопросами, на которые у Себастьяна просто не было и не могло быть ответов. В конце концов, этот парень просто его новый сосед, с которым они один раз переспали, ничего такого.

Моран буквально видит знающую и понимающую усмешку Кестера.

— Мне нужно ответить «хоть на край света» или что-то в этом роде? — в голосе ирландца сквозит неприкрытое ехидство, но его взгляд неожиданно мягкий. — Просто к сведению: обычно я так не делаю, но... Пошли, куда ты там собирался.

— Повидать старых друзей, — Моран с тщательно отмеренной небрежностью набрасывает на Джима свою куртку и ведет его обратно под проливной дождь. — Только, прошу, не говори им про Венеру-3.

  
Конечно, Джон и Грег встречают его с Джимом с почти одинаковым выражением удивления на лицах. Себастьян уже готовится к худшему, но успевает услышать лишь сдавленный смешок Лестрейда и его же тихое замечание «я так и знал, Ленц». Объясниться Моран не успевает, потому что в загадочные переглядки троих друзей вмешивается Джим.

— Я много слышал о вас от Бастиана, Джон, Грегори, — он улыбается так легко, что даже Моран готов поверить, что говорил ему о своих друзьях и разрешал сокращать свое имя таким вычурным образом, хотя он прекрасно знает, что это не так. Они с Джимом знакомы три дня, и из них большая часть их общения занимала постель в квартире Себастьяна. — Рад наконец-то с вами встретиться.

Наконец-то?

— Это Джим, — поспешно перебивает его Себастьян и как можно незаметнее наступает ему на ногу, надеясь, что ирландец поймет этот общепринятый посыл — «не болтай». — Он мой... сосед.

— Сосед, — Джон Уотсон усмехается с крайне скептичным выражением лица, но, к счастью, вспоминает о манерах и пропускает обоих наконец-то внутрь дома. — Как скажешь, Ленц.

Дом на Бейкер-стрит напоминает о старой Англии. Моран еще ни разу не был здесь, но ему нравится это место с первого взгляда. Кем бы ни был сожитель Джона, этот парень явно занятный, думает Себастьян, глядя на нарисованный желтой краской смайл на стене, дыры от пуль и рогатый череп с надетыми на него наушниками. Сам сожитель обнаруживается сидящим с ногами в кресле, одетый в халат и явно домашние штаны. У него узкое вытянутое лицо, кудрявые волосы и внимательный цепкий взгляд. Этим взглядом он небрежно окидывает Джима, почти не замечая, и более внимательно изучает Морана.

— Мой брат говорил с тобой. Ты согласился? — интересуется Шерлок Холмс и кивает сам себе, что-то прочитав у него на лице. — Конечно, согласился. Уже есть какие-то идеи, кого ты ищешь? Кого ищет мой брат?

— Бастиан, ты не говорил, что знаком с Шерлоком Холмсом, — в голосе Джима, которому уже дали в руки стакан с виски, мелькают какие-то новые нотки, и это резко привлекает внимание Морана. Джим смотрит на Холмса заинтересованно, и Себастьяну кажется, что это... слишком.

— Я понятия не имел, что знаком с ним, до сегодняшнего дня, — Себастьян неожиданно чувствует разлившийся по воздуху интерес. Джона и Грега он читать не может, и либо это эмоции Шерлока, либо он наконец-то смог почувствовать Джима. И то и другое ему не нравится, и он рефлекторно опускает руку Джиму на плечо в защитном жесте. Клубящееся вокруг послевкусие эмоции исчезает почти сразу, позволяя Морану расслабиться: ему определенно не понравился этот оттенок интереса.

— Шерлок считает, что мог бы быстрее тебя найти этого... Паука, — говорит вдруг Джон, и Себастьян понимает, что не дышал последние несколько секунд. Что за чертовщина. — Но давайте вы двое не будете говорить о деле сейчас, окей? — Уотсон не доверяет Джиму, это очевидно: он тут единственный посторонний, и никто не знает, включая Морана, насколько этот парень умеет держать язык за зубами. Хотя Себастьян может предположить, что это дается ему чертовски плохо.

Неловкий момент сглажен, но Морана не отпускает ощущение, что только что произошло что-то важное. Он думает об этом весь оставшийся вечер, постоянно выпадая из общего русла разговора, рассеянно поглядывая на Джима, который с высохшими волосами стал похож на встрепанного воробья. Себастьян смотрит, как он держит стакан с виски, как улыбается чужим шуткам и как таращится порой на людей в гостиной дома на Бейкер-стрит. Джим довольно много болтает, но вслушиваться Себастьяну откровенно лень, он различает только певучие звуки, срывающиеся с его языка, мягкие интонации и рычаще-мурчащие «р», которые он тянет уже почти привычно. Он решительно не понимает, что не так с этим парнем, но он должен в этом разобраться. Было бы неплохо, если бы при этом он мог сосредоточиться на вопросах, а не на том, как уместно Джим смотрится раздетым в его постели.

Когда уже за полночь, Грегори срочно вызывают на службу: в центре Лондона произошел взрыв. Моран, привыкший к взрывам в своей жизни, не сразу понимает, что произошло нечто из ряда вон. Он видел их немало, но здесь, на Земле, в этой тихой гавани, это настоящий шок, который находит отражение на лице Лестрейда, пока он говорит по коммуникатору с какой-то Салли.

На место, к мосту Миллениум, отправляются в итоге все они. Лестрейд — потому, что это его работа, Шерлок и Джон — потому, что они тоже должны там быть (Шерлок воодушевленно заявил, что взрывы — это интересно и нескучно), Моран — потому, что его интуиция буквально кричит о связи этого с делом Майкрофта Холмса, а Джим — просто за компанию. Они едва могут уместиться в джоновском «Кадиллаке», Джиму приходится сидеть практически у Себастьяна на коленях, и Грег всю дорогу делает вид, что в этом нет ничего необычного. Джон бросает на них насмешливые взгляды, и Морану очень хочется по-детски показать ему средний палец (в итоге он это действительно делает под недоумение Холмса и Джима и усмешку Лестрейда).

Мост подорвали в нескольких местах, и его обломки торчат из дрожащей поверхности Темзы подобно скелету доисторического животного. В воздухе витает тошнотворный запах крови, дыма и горелой плоти, который сплетается с паникой, ужасом, болью и отчаянием. От этой какофонии у Морана почти сразу начинает давить на виски, но он прекрасно понимает всех этих людей. Мост был излюбленным местом для прогулок, над ним еще несколько лет назад протянули купол, который защищал его от ветров и дождей, а еще с него открывался весьма неплохой вид на город. Кто бы ни взрывал его, он прекрасно все это знал.

Как и то, что защитный купол усилит мощность взрыва и не позволит кому-либо бежать. Честно, Моран предпочел бы, чтобы у него остался блокирующий все эти мозговые волны шлем, потому что на Земле эмоций и так слишком много, а сейчас — особенно. Но шлем был не той разработкой, которую можно было оставить военному с «девяткой» в медицинской карте.

Двадцать четыре человека в больнице, одиннадцать признаны погибшими, еще два десятка пропали без вести, наверняка оставшись на дне реки. Морану не привыкать к подобному, и он помогает полицейским, насколько это позволяет его статус временно отстраненного от службы. Джим, который явно ничем не может помочь, зачем-то ждет Себастьяна больше двух часов посреди этого кошмара, а затем усаживает в скоростной кэб. До дома они едут молча, а после — тоже молча — поднимаются на третий этаж в морановскую квартиру.

Джим как-то очень по-хозяйски разливает виски по стаканам, протягивает один Морану и смотрит на него долгим, внимательным взглядом, прежде чем сделать глоток. Себастьян насторожен, не может не быть: Джим реагирует на происходящее неправильно. Человек не должен так спокойно себя вести после того, как два часа провел на месте взрыва среди рыдающих и кричащих от боли людей и разорванных трупов. У него не подрагивают руки, его лицо не выглядит бледнее обычного, черт, да он совершенно спокойно наблюдал за работой полицейских и медиков, пил дерьмовый кофе из стакана и просто ждал. 

Впрочем, Себастьян почти ничего не знает о Джиме, тогда как тот знает о нем слишком много. 

— Что с тобой не так? — спрашивает в итоге Моран, прерывая напряженную тишину между ними, и неспешно делает глоток обжигающего шотландского виски. Вообще, у него масса вопросов, но этот почему-то кажется наиболее верным.

Джим как будто отмирает, плавно опускается рядом с ним на диван и сжимает свой стакан обеими руками так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Это уже интересно, это едва ли не первая резкая и откровенная невербальная реакция на происходящее, которую Моран замечает за ним за этот вечер.

— А со мной что-то не так? — в итоге выдыхает он и усмехается, бросая на Морана прямой взгляд.

Себастьян не чувствует лжи, он снова не чувствует ни-че-го, как будто рядом с ирландцем вокруг него появляется вакуум, блокирующий все психоэмоциональные импульсы. Но он почти уверен, что с Джимом все вовсе не так просто, как могло быть.

— Я ни слова не говорил тебе о Джоне и Греге.

— Верно, — Джим смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову, и в его глазах мерцают какие-то хитрые искры. — Но ты сказал, что мы идем к твоим друзьям, это было несложно. — Он допивает свой виски, опускает стакан куда-то на пол и внезапно оказывается слишком близко. Его дыхание опаляет морановские губы, пока рука касается щеки — на этот раз не покалеченной в одной из операций, а человеческой, чувствительной к прохладе чужих пальцев и неожиданной, раздражающей остроте ногтей. Джим целует Морана так, будто это что-то объясняет, как будто это — ответ на все вопросы.

Но проще и понятнее не становится. Вопросов у Себастьяна только больше, но он даже не может о них думать — ирландец как будто обладает над ним особой властью, лишая рассудка и способности трезво мыслить, хотя раньше Моран не замечал за собой ничего подобного. В конце концов, если бы его можно было сбить с толку, просто затащив в постель, он не прослужил бы столько лет на благо Короне. 

— Взрыв или яд? — Себастьян не уверен в собственной адекватности, задавая этот вопрос, когда Джим дает ему короткую паузу, которой чертовски мало, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Джим скользит губами по морановской щеке и настолько непристойно проводит языком по хромированной скуле, что полковника пробирает дрожь. Он как будто чувствует эти влажные прикосновения чужого языка, и это так ошеломительно, что он едва не пропускает ответ, нашептанный ему на ухо:

— Яд.

Джим сам как яд, Себастьяну кажется, что он пробрался ему в голову, отравил его вены и пустил разряд тока через второе, механическое, сердце. Его глаза с расширенными зрачками кажутся еще более черными и манящими, когда он смотрит на Морана из-под ресниц и выгибает вопросительно бровь. Они целуются так, как Себастьян не целовался никогда, даже с Хейли Джонс в свои двадцать три, когда еще верил в любовь, сошедшую с книг Ремарка, и преданность засыпающего рядом человека.

Прикосновения Джима обжигают, хотя он весь холодный — от носа, утыкающегося Себастьяну в ключицу, до аккуратных пальцев ног. Их одежда уже небрежным ворохом лежит на полу, за окном снова льет дождь, но все это настолько далеко и как будто за гранью этого мира, что дух захватывает.

Раньше Морану казалось, что умение чувствовать чужие эмоции просто незаменимо в сексе, что это дает возможность прочувствовать все целиком и полностью, однако теперь он понимает, что ошибался.

Он чувствует Джима не головой, он чувствует его на уровне инстинктов, он чувствует его сердцем, живым, человеческим, черт возьми, и это просто восхитительно: каждый стон, срывающийся с чужих губ, кажется наградой, каждый выдох — подарком, каждый обжигающий шепот — чистым наслаждением. Себастьян и не подозревал раньше, что кто-то в этом мире способен настолько вскружить ему голову. Оказалось, много для этого не нужно: нужен просто парень с хрупкими запястьями, которые Моран сжимает одной рукой у него над головой, шальным взглядом черных глаз и давно позабытым музыкальным акцентом.

У Джима сбивается дыхание, когда Моран вдавливает его лопатками в диван, и он хрипло рычит и бормочет что-то неузнаваемое, но определенно ругательное на каком-то незнакомом Себастьяну языке. Он вжимается в него всем телом, кажется, что молекулы и атомы от такого тесного контакта почти наверняка смешались, и полковник едва может оторвать взгляд от вспыхнувшего на щеках Джима румянца.

Он разгоряченно кусает Себастьяну губы, ожесточенно впивается пальцами с аккуратными ногтями в лопатки и шепчет что-то все на том же незнакомом языке, но Моран чувствует его, как никогда никого не чувствовал в жизни, и прекрасно понимает, что Джиму нужно — жестче, сильнее. Он вбивает Джима в диван, жесткая обивка которого наверняка раздражает его тонкую, белую кожу, срывает и сцеловывает с его губ стоны, наверняка оставляет синяки от пальцев на его теле, но, кажется, на это плевать им обоим.

— Мо-о-ора-ан, — протяжно выдыхает Джим и смотрит Себастьяну прямо в глаза, не оставляя ему ни единого шанса устоять. Себастьян Моран покорен, вот так легко и просто, за какие-то три дня, он покорен этими черными, как ночь, глазами; губами, которым усмешка идет больше улыбки; интонациями, которые, кажется, значат больше слов; руками, что оставили на его спине белесые росчерки с проступающими алыми крапинками. 

Он покорен Джимом настолько, что понимает слишком ясно: если он скажет убить ради него, Моран убьет. Это осознание оглушает Себастьяна одновременно с оргазмом.

Информации, которую удалось вытянуть из файлов Майкрофта, определенно недостаточно, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к тому, кто все-таки такой этот «мистер М». Моран весь следующий день проводит, мотаясь по Лондону в поисках возможных информаторов, но все, что ему удается узнать, — это фамилия. Мориарти. Себастьяну кажется, что в ней есть что-то знакомое, но уловить, что именно, он не может.

Мориарти никому не показывает своего лица, Мориарти действует через посредников, Мориарти запугал всех — от карманников до наркоторговцев и полулегальных бизнесменов. Найти его будет, пожалуй, еще сложнее, чем Себастьян ожидал. Хотя надежда на какой-то прорыв без крайних мер (Моран предпочитал не думать о том, что ему пришлось сделать, чтобы узнать хотя бы фамилию) все же была — один парень из бара в Хакни рассказал о торговце оружием из Эдинбурга, который, по слухам, знал «мистера М» лично. Моран не особо верил в удачу, но договорился о встрече с этим торговцем на завтра и уже купил билет на поезд до Шотландии.

Он даже не удивляется тому, что дома его с порога встречает терпкий запах кофе и бормочущий что-то радиоприемник: не стоило даже предполагать, что Джим мог для разнообразия пойти после работы к себе. В конце концов, он не ушел от Морана вчера, да и утром спустился в свою квартиру только для того, чтобы переодеться перед отправлением в Бартс. Себастьян не был против, тем более, оказалось, от Джима почти невозможно оторваться.

— Ты долго, — Джим обнаруживается на кухне с кружкой кофе в руках. Он взъерошен больше обычного и кажется чересчур домашним в растянутой футболке с чужого плеча, настолько, что Моран замирает в дверном проеме, сдерживая глупую улыбку. — Я нашел у тебя настоящий кофе и не удержался, извини.

— Никаких проблем, если ты оставил мне хоть немного, — Себастьян прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что последние дни выбиваются из привычного ритма его жизни. Сложно не понимать этого, когда Джим подходит к нему, тягуче, с явным удовольствием целует, поднявшись на мыски, и отдает ему свою — почти полную — кружку. 

— Тяжелый день?

— Придется завтра съездить в Шотландию.

— О, это такой вежливый способ сказать «вали к себе»? — Джеймс усмехается и отворачивается к плите, чтобы сварить еще кофе. И он явно делал это раньше, потому что не допускает ни одного лишнего движения. Себастьяну нравится смотреть на него. — Хотя почему-то мне кажется, что ты очень даже не против того, что я...

— Стащил мои ключи? Готовишь кофе на моей кухне?

— Сплю с тобой, например, — хмыкнув, поправляет Джим и дарит ему смазанную улыбку. — Да ладно, Моран, я прекрасно знаю, что временами навязчив. Зачем ты едешь в Шотландию? Я думал, ты собираешься подавать апелляцию, чтобы вернуться на свою базу. Я уже начал репетировать напутственную речь. По-моему, выходит очень хорошо, хотя, возможно, я и переборщил с драматизмом.

— У меня появилось небольшое дело на стороне, — Себастьян не доверяет Джиму со всеми его странностями, но он может быть полезен, если действительно знает, как обойти систему. — То самое, о котором упоминал Холмс вчера. Я не могу вдаваться в подробности, сам понимаешь.

— Джон, однако, в курсе, — в голосе Джима сквозят раздраженные и будто бы ревнивые нотки, но он тут же меняет тон на искренне обеспокоенный. — Это опасно?

— Это всегда опасно. Тебя это волнует?

Джим колеблется несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, — его голос все еще звучит вполне искренне. — И я мог бы помочь, окажи ты мне хоть немного доверия. — Он пьет горячий кофе, как будто даже не замечая его температуры, и усмехается. — Что за глупое прозвище — «Паук»? Кличка? Позывной?

— Скорее метафора. Я должен найти его, но он чертовски хорошо заметает следы. Тебе не стоит в это лезть.

— Прости-и-и, — тянет Джим деланно виновато и машет в воздухе своим планшетом. Моран с удивлением замечает, что на экране выделены и структурированы некоторые дела из тех, что ему прислал Майкрофт. Он отнимает у Джима планшет и смотрит на изображенную схему более внимательно, изумляясь еще больше тому, что ему удалось вычленить из всего списка несколько связанных между собой преступлений — причем эта связь была, на первый взгляд, не очевидна. 

— То есть ты не только стащил у меня ключи от квартиры, но еще и взломал мой коммуникатор? — Себастьян раздумывает, стоит ли ему достать оружие и приставить дуло пистолета к виску Джима. Он слишком любопытен, слишком подозрителен и слишком быстро пробрался в его жизнь, но Моран почему-то все еще не чувствует опасности, хотя этот парень явно преступил закон, сунув нос в закрытые файлы. Но ему хватило ума сделать то, чего не смог сделать полковник, и... Моран, наверное, просто ищет оправдания. — Как ты смог все это разобрать и найти систему? В этом есть какая-то логика, но я ее не понимаю.

— Я просто прочел файлы и сопоставил факты, убрав лишнее, — Джим пожимает плечами. — Так что, полковник? Я хороший напарник?

— Ты сделал это за несколько часов после работы? — когда он расслабленно кивает с усмешкой на губах, Моран качает головой. — А ты полон сюрпризов. У тебя что, IQ где-то сто восемьдесят?

— Я не проходил тестов. Меня взяли на Венеру-3 после того, как я взломал базу Пентагона с засекреченными документами разведки. Они решили, что им пригодится кто-то вроде меня, — Джим улыбается так легко, будто не говорит, что был киберпреступником. — Хочешь, я уберу все блоки, которые на тебя повесили?

— Это так легко сделать?

— Если уметь обходить систему, — Джим вскользь улыбается и смотрит на Морана нечитаемым взглядом. — Только для этого нам придется спуститься. Это взрывчатку можно соорудить из подручных средств, а то, что нужно для взлома всех твоих микрочипов, особенно последнего, гораздо сложнее.

— Ты знаешь, как сделать взрывчатку? — Себастьян не надеется, что Джим ответит, и, конечно же, оказывается прав.

В квартире Джима повсюду стоят коробки, из них разобрана, кажется, только одна — в ней была часть его одежды, зубная щетка, которую Себастьян заприметил в своей ванной, и керамическая кружка с почти стершимся рисунком, которую Джим бросил на старом комоде в прихожей. Рядом с ней небрежно валяются его документы, и Моран понимает, что на них впервые видит его полное имя — Джеймс Ричард Брук. Это звучит слишком просто для ирландца, но Себастьян не знаток традиционных имен и фамилий.

В комнате, куда Джим завел Морана, тоже громоздятся коробки — он привез с собой очень много вещей. В глаза бросается разобранная постель, в которой — Себастьян знает — он ночевал только один раз после переезда. Рядом с кроватью на тумбочке лежит ноутбук модели, устаревшей на десяток лет, не меньше. К удивлению Морана, Джим берет именно его и подключает к компьютеру несколько проводов, торчащих из какого-то небольшого и явно самодельного устройства.

— Правительство держит отдельную платформу для слежки за военными, с ее помощью при желании можно отследить каждый ваш шаг — буквально. Если какой-то из датчиков реагирует на нарушение, то информация сперва поступает в командный центр, на это уходит от трех до двенадцати секунд в зависимости от расстояния. Командный центр не принимает решений о ликвидации — это автоматическая система, но они могут отменить ликвидацию вручную. Ты знаешь, что таких исключений было всего шесть за всю историю? — Джим болтает без умолку, пока приборчик с проводами пищит и по небольшому экрану бегают ряды каких-то чисел. — Шаг первый, Моран: атаковать серверы командного центра, чтобы сбить их с толку. Шаг второй: зациклить сообщения с твоим номером — ты же в курсе, что все твои микрочипы записаны под одним? Если бы тебя зарегистрировали в PM-Tech, тебе в идентификационную карту вписали бы именно его. Шаг третий: взломать поочередно все... пятнадцать, Себастьян, серьезно? Все пятнадцать чипов, изменив их настройки. — Он что-то активно печатает минут десять и ругается сквозь зубы. — Шаг четвертый: замести следы, оставить милую весточку, которая пустит всех по ложному пути, и готово.

— И как я должен убедиться в том, что это сработало? — Себастьян смотрит на него с недоверием, но Джим как будто отмахивается от этого.

— Я сделал то же, что сделал, чтобы освободить себя, — Джим недовольно цокает языком. — Ты не доверяешь мне, Моран, и это обидно.

— Я мало кому доверяю.

— А мне казалось, что пустить человека в свою квартиру — это проявление именно доверия, — он ухмыляется и обводит рукой окружающее пространство. — Обычно квартира говорит о своем хозяине так много, как не говорит он сам, его личное дело или медицинская карта. Конечно, для полноты эффекта мне не помешало бы разобрать коробки, но это тоже говорит обо мне очень многое.

— То есть это приглашение в твой дом мне расценивать как жест доверия, а не как предложение заняться сексом на твоей кровати? — Себастьян усмехается, и Джим выглядит довольным. — Я оценил. Спасибо за чипы.

— Я могу решить еще и проблему со слежкой за твоими перемещениями в будущем, но это более сложный алгоритм, и на это нужно время, — у ирландца даже самодовольные интонации звучат соблазнительно. Он убирает ноутбук в сторону и улыбается уголками губ. — К слову, мне нравится идея насчет моей кровати. Тем более у меня завтра выходной, а твой поезд в Эдинбург отправляется в полдень.

Себастьян усмехается и притягивает Джима к себе, выдыхая ему на ухо:

— Твое любопытство просто зашкаливает. Когда ты успел узнать про билет?

— Когда взламывал твои микрочипы, — он отвечает с неожиданно непристойной интонацией, и Морана отчаянно ведет от огня в чужих глазах.

  
Торговец оружием Ганс встретил его в баре, над входом в который красовалось изображение головы кибермена из старого сериала про пришельца в синей телефонной будке. Этот символ поначалу в шутку рисовали в тех местах, где чаще всего проводили время такие, как Моран, — киберлюди, которым не удалось скрыть свою суть под фальшивой кожей.

Пожалуй, в том, что Ганс выбрал именно это место для встречи, не было ничего удивительного. Ганс оказывается хмурым мужиком с арийскими чертами лица, бросающимся в глаза шрамом, рассекающим бровь и уходящим куда-то за ухо, и явно кибернетическими глазами — такие всегда просвечивали собеседника будто рентгеном. Он производит отталкивающее впечатление, и Себастьяну совсем не хочется ему доверять — он и не собирается, — но выслушать все же придется.

— Никто не видел Мориарти вживую, — с усмешкой замечает Ганс, когда Моран садится рядом за барную стойку и заказывает виски. У него неожиданно механический голос, и, приглядевшись, можно заметить еще один шрам, рассекающий горло, который едва выглядывает из-за высокого ворота.

— Я готов поверить в то, что он захватил весь преступный мир галактики, но не в то, что он настолько незаметен. Тем более ты же почему-то согласился поговорить о нем. Кстати, почему? Вряд ли тебя интересует что-то из того, что я могу предложить в обмен на информацию.

— Это деловой разговор, полковник, — механические связки Ганса скрипят, как будто он хотел рассмеяться. — Ты действительно почти ничего не можешь дать взамен, учитывая, что я рискую своей шкурой, даже просто разговаривая с охотником за головами.

— Я не...

— Я видел твой послужной список заказов от правительства, разве это можно назвать как-то иначе? — торговец оружием криво усмехается. — Мне нужно именно это. Есть один человек, который угрожает моему бизнесу и некоторым делам Профессора...

— Профессора?

— Так его зовут. Знаешь, в наших кругах; ты же не думаешь, что он для всех «мистер М»? Так вот, этот тип для меня весьма серьезная угроза, а я исчерпал кредит доверия, чтобы снова просить о помощи Профессора. Я для него уже почти что отработанный материал. Выполнишь мой заказ, и я скажу все, что знаю.

— Я не собираюсь покупать кота в мешке. Так что если это все, что ты можешь предложить...

— Мой родной брат был тем, кто обеспечил ему прикрытие в Лондоне, полковник. Я действительно многое знаю, — Моран чувствует, что он не лжет, по крайней мере в этом, и у него нет ни одного повода, чтобы отказаться от сотрудничества. Кроме, быть может, нарушения нескольких законов, но это никогда ему не мешало.

  
— Ты в курсе, что на этого парня у меня в отделе шесть уголовных дел? — Лестрейд раздраженно бросает на стол потрепанные папки — вот он действительно ретроград и предпочитает смотреть на бумагу, а не на экран, — и недовольно косится на изображение Морана в углу монитора старого рабочего компьютера. Картинка не самая четкая, но Грегори знает Себастьяна слишком хорошо и прекрасно представляет, как тот закатывает глаза. — Серьезно, почему ты не мог, не знаю, найти способ попроще? Этот Ганс наверняка проболтался бы после пары стопок водки или, кхм, помнишь тот трюк со связыванием и...

— Я сейчас действительно слышу то, что слышу? Инспектор Скотланд-Ярда предлагает мне пытать человека? — Моран усмехается. — Робби, я хочу минимизировать затраты, мне не улыбается торчать в Шотландии неделю, пока я разберусь, куда мог спрятаться этот твой «опасный» тип.

— В этих материалах нет ни черта, он... верткий, и у него отличный адвокат, — Лестрейд качает головой.

— Именно поэтому ты отдашь мне все файлы, а я устраню проблему своим способом, о котором тебе знать не стоит.

— Ленц, это полное нарушение протокола, — ворчит Грегори и видит, как ухмыляется Моран.

— Ты уже отправил файлы?

— Минуту назад. И чтобы я больше не слышал об этом Адаме Лессинге.

— Твой должник, Робби. — Моран обрывает связь, и Лестрейд устало трет виски. Чертово дело о взрыве в Лондоне висит над его отделом мрачной тенью. С ним даже говорил министр обороны.

  
Вопреки опасениям и предупреждениям Грега, найти Адама Лессинга оказалось не так уж сложно. Он скрывался в квартире одного своего знакомого в Шотландии: адрес Морану подтвердили несколько разных источников. В любой другой ситуации Себастьян потратил бы еще немного времени, чтобы решить проблему на расстоянии, но в этот раз он хотел сначала поговорить, потому что Лессинг мог знать что-то существенное. Не зря Ганс сказал, что этот тип чем-то не угодил не только ему, но и «мистеру М».

Все надежды Морана рушатся буквально с порога, когда он понимает, что дверь всего лишь прикрыта, а не заперта на внушительный замок с кодом и сканером сетчатки. Человек, который скрывается не только от закона, но и от преступников, просто не может позволить себе такой промах, а это значит — что-то случилось, кто-то опередил Себастьяна. И у него очень нехорошее предчувствие насчет того, кто это мог быть.

Подтверждение своей догадке он находит почти сразу. Адам Лессинг (а это, несомненно, именно он) лежит на полу сразу после поворота из коридора, глядя пустыми остекленевшими глазами в потолок, под его телом — медленно подсыхающая лужа крови, рядом небрежно брошен испачканный бурым нож. Проверять пульс бессмысленно: очевидно, что мужчина мертв, но Моран все равно опускается рядом с трупом на корточки и прижимает два пальца к его шее. Предсказуемо глухо, но к вороту футболки Лессинга приколот клочок белой бумаги, на котором красуется написанное изящным почерком «Не благодари, Тигр», — и вот это уже интересно.

Записка отправляется в небольшой пластиковый пакет в почти наверняка беспочвенной надежде, что на ней найдутся следы ДНК. Полчаса спустя, когда Себастьян уходит из чужой квартиры, оставив анонимное сообщение об убийстве на горячей линии полиции, этот клочок бумаги соседствует в морановской сумке с блокнотом Лессинга, флешкой, подписанной черным маркером «А. Г. Р. А.», и вырванной из ежедневника страницей с несколькими занятными пометками.

Ганс, конечно, не задает лишних вопросов, и ему хватает фотографии трупа. Так что Себастьян неожиданно для самого себя возвращается в Лондон сразу с несколькими зацепками. Впрочем, сведения торговца оружием невероятно блекнут на фоне того, что Морану удалось найти в квартире Лессинга: Мориарти подтвердил свою репутацию скрытного типа, и «личное общение» Ганса и его брата с ним ограничивалось телефонными звонками — они только смогли описать его голос (противоречиво, что настораживало). Но они знали, что он летел в Лондон через пересадочный узел на Луне и немецкий космодром, а это значило, что он точно должен был проходить досмотр и контроль. А еще — давало вполне определенное направление по поиску его отправной точки. Лунный хаб принимает рейсы только с Венеры, Земли и Пояса астероидов.

Себастьян уверен, что имя Мориарти (или что-то подобное) есть в списке пассажиров: этот тип явно настроен поиграть в копов и воров, оставляя намеки. Он как будто хочет, чтобы его нашли, и Моран был бы не против узнать, зачем ему это надо. Вряд ли из-за того, что он решил раскаяться и добровольно пойти под суд.

Себастьяну определенно есть над чем подумать, и отсутствие Джима в его квартире из-за какого-то происшествия на работе как раз на руку. Он успевает пролистать записную книжку Лессинга и сделать пару пометок, когда Джон и Грег отрывают его от крайне тревожной находки среди чужих записей. Он не готов рассказывать им все, он подозревает, что это не кончится ничем хорошим; но он точно не будет возражать, если они оба посмотрят на найденную им записку.

Несколько минут спустя они втроем молча пьют на кухне принесенное Лестрейдом пиво, пока Уотсон хмуро изучает клочок бумаги.

— Он знает твой позывной. И он знал, что ты придешь за этим парнем. Ты...

— Было бы более жутко, если бы он написал «Ленц». — Грегори осекается под серьезным взглядом Джона. — Кхм. Так, кто-то еще, кроме нас, в курсе твоего задания? У него точно должен быть какой-то свой источник.

— Только если кто-то из команды Майкрофта, — Себастьян пожимает плечами и ловит какое-то настороженное и одновременно виноватое выражение в глазах Уотсона. — Что? 

— Джим. Он же в курсе, верно? — Джон как будто не имеет в виду ничего плохого, но Моран знает его слишком долго, чтобы сомневаться: друг не доверяет Джиму настолько, насколько это возможно.

— И ты туда же, — Моран фыркает. — Вы действительно думаете, что я буду рассказывать что-то постороннему человеку? Вы вообще в курсе, как работает система защиты сведений от разглашения?

— У тебя в ванной вторая зубная щетка, чужая кружка в раковине и явно не твоя джинсовка на крючке, а этот парень работает в техподдержке, — Лестрейд сверлит Себастьяна внимательным взглядом, а Джон кивает на каждое его слово. — Мы не осуждаем, Ленц, но ты должен понимать, что это действительно подозрительно. Ты годами никого не пускал в свою жизнь, мы узнали о Хейли, только когда ты решил, что готов жениться на ней, а тут ты просто знакомишь его с нами спустя пару дней. Это на тебя не похоже, и... Никто не говорит, что ты ему что-то рассказал. Но что ты о нем знаешь?

— Давайте мы не будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь, окей? — Моран раздраженно передергивает плечами и хмурится, сжав губы в упрямую линию. Он должен был это предвидеть.

— О, ты снова делаешь это лицо заносчивой скотины, — во взгляде Уотсона мелькает изумление. — А этот парень серьезно тебя зацепил. Я не видел у тебя такого выражения... сколько? Лет семь?

— Восемь, последний раз он так на нас смотрел, когда уверял, что будет «круто» устроиться с Хейли на один корабль, — заканчивает за него Грег, и Себастьяну действительно сложно удержаться и не напомнить о том, что это у Лестрейда летит к черту очередной брак с неподходящей женщиной, а не у него.

— Заканчивайте, парни, — Моран никогда не отличался терпением в подобных вещах, и ему очень хочется закурить — он бросил два года назад и с тех пор ни разу еще так сильно не был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Вместо этого он барабанит пальцами по столешнице, глядя на лежащую на ней записку, и невольно думает о том, что сказали друзья. Джим действительно может быть в этом замешан, учитывая его сомнительное прошлое, определенные склонности к нарушению закона и ту чертову пометку в блокноте Лессинга. Думать об этом неожиданно неприятно. — Я серьезно. Мы не будем всерьез об этом говорить.

— Как хочешь, Ленц, но ты должен быть осторожнее.

Себастьян готов признать окончательно, что был не прав, когда остается один и все-таки изучает списки пассажиров лунного космопорта. В большинстве из них нет ничего подозрительного, почти все, кто добирался до Лондона маршрутом Мориарти, — довольно обычные и заурядные люди. Моран может выделить из всего списка четверых, и он не уверен, что должен испытывать по поводу того, что одно из этих имен — «Дж. Р. Брук». Себастьян вынужден согласиться, что именно Джим из оставшихся четверых выглядит наиболее подозрительно. Особенно учитывая запись «Брук — проект „Рейхенбах“, Венера-3, А. Г. Р. А» в блокноте Лессинга.

Но какова вообще вероятность?..

Скрежет ключа в замочной скважине выдергивает Морана из растерянных и не самых приятных мыслей. Он снова бросает взгляд на список пассажиров с обведенным «Дж. Р. Брук» и закрывает этот файл на своем коммуникаторе как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить Джима на пороге кухни.

— Я поставил бы пару сотен фунтов на то, что ты соскучился, — в голосе Джима неприкрыто сквозят игривые нотки, и он целует Себастьяна, будто не замечая хмурого взгляда. Моран прекрасно понимает, что надо что-то решить, но он малодушно хочет оттянуть этот момент. Он знал, что уступит этот раунд, заранее, но на всякий случай оставил пистолет без кобуры за поясом.

— Ты просто не хочешь жить на своем первом этаже, признайся, — Себастьян усмехается, и от ответной усмешки Джима ему становится неожиданно больно. Кажется, он действительно совсем не готов ко всему этому дерьму, которым стала его жизнь за какие-то несколько дней. Ему чертовски не нравится подозревать Джима в связи с опасным преступником, а еще больше — думать о том, что это именно его могли ему заказать.

Джим легко кусает его шею и выдыхает:

— Убеди меня в том, что третий этаж — не главное, — и, черт, Себастьян никогда бы не подумал, что что-то подобное может звучать настолько привлекательно. Он вжимает Джима в косяк двери, и тот смеется, ударившись затылком об угол. Моран ловит губами этот звук и разрешает себе забыть о том, кто может быть перед ним на самом деле, позволяет себе просто целовать его и не думать ни о чем. Джим одобрительно подается ему навстречу и едва слышно стонет. — Ты слишком надолго выпал из моей жизни, — у него шальные глаза и пьянящая улыбка, от которой Себастьяна ведет, как подростка. Он прекрасно понимает, что только глубже роет себе могилу, но не может этому противиться, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. 

Моран тянет его прочь из кухни, но дойти до дивана или кровати оказывается не так просто: от Джима чертовски трудно оторваться. Когда Себастьян все-таки толкает его на кровать, они оба уже без футболок, и Джим восхитительно развязно ухмыляется. Морану даже не хочется держать себя в руках — он целует его, вдавливая в матрац, сжимая запястья раскинутых в стороны рук. Джим удивительным образом отвлекает его от мыслей о нем самом. Но как бы Себастьян ни надеялся, что ошибся, что ему просто показалось, он понимает одну вещь кристально ясно, когда дуло пистолета отрезвляюще красноречиво упирается ему в висок. А он ведь даже не заметил, как Джим утащил у него из-за пояса этот «Глок» старой модели.

Кажется, на какой-то миг у Морана сбивается с ритма сердце, и он закрывает глаза, неготовый принять эту реальность. Но Джим удивляет: он проводит дулом пистолета по его хромированной скуле (Себастьян не чувствует, но слышит шелест металла) и усмехается.

— Никакого оружия в постели, — его голос звучит неожиданно властно, и Моран удивленно смотрит на него. В глазах Джима он видит сталь, но это выражение исчезает почти мгновенно, а его тон меняется на соблазняюще-игривый: — Не сегодня, я хочу сказать.

...— Какого черта ты летел сюда таким сложным маршрутом? — этот вопрос звучит совершенно не в то время, когда должен бы. Он даже Морану кажется неуместным, потому что его на самом деле больше занимает то, каким восхитительно растрепанным выглядит Джим. Они сидят на кухне, Себастьян только что сделал им кофе, и рушить этот хрупкий момент совсем не хочется. Черт бы побрал его болтливый язык.

Но Джим неожиданно ухмыляется, отрываясь от изучения третьей полосы Times.

— Это был самый дешевый вариант. Ты изучал списки пассажиров. И что, я кажусь настолько подозрительным?

— Да, если откровенно, — Себастьян надеется, что выглядит достаточно спокойным. — Ты и сам это знаешь.

— Знаю, — Джим самодовольно улыбается. — Но ты не подозреваешь меня всерьез.

— Ошибаешься. — Моран достает из-за шкафа еще один пистолет — отцовскую именную «Беретту» — и кладет на стол между ними. 

Джим смотрит на «Беретту» каким-то задумчивым взглядом, а его губы расползаются в ухмылке, которая, опять замечает Моран, идет ему гораздо больше улыбки.

— Уда-ар сердца, — тянет он своим мурлыкающим голосом. — Тебе на самом деле хватило удара сердца, чтобы понять.

— Замолчи.

— Но ты же понял.

— Потому и прошу — заткнись, — Себастьян глупо надеется, что наваждение пройдет и он окажется неправ. Джим замер перед ним, кажется даже прекратив дышать, и Моран просто не может на него смотреть, прекрасно понимая, что драматизирует. — Какова, черт возьми, вероятность?..

— Того, что ты наткнулся на меня случайно? Прости, но нулевая. Хотя ты едва не расстроил мне всю игру, появившись раньше, чем я ожидал, — Джим как-то едва уловимо меняет привычные мурлыкающе-игривые интонации на более жесткие и неожиданно смеется. Не тем смехом, что Моран привык слышать в последние дни, а более резким, насмешливым, шелестящим, как наждачная бумага. — А Шерлок не по-о-онял.

— Ты все-таки следил за мной. Чтобы подобраться к Холмсам? — Моран буквально чувствует, как горечь от этих слов оседает у него на языке, и это настолько неправильно, что ему хочется притвориться, что это не он совсем недавно вжимал Джима в кровать, целовал его губы и считал наивысшим наслаждением его стоны.

— Не-е-ет, полковник, ответ неверный, — мурлычет Джим и обманчиво мягко берет его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза. — Я давно приглядывался к тебе, знаешь, — его голос звучит вкрадчиво, снова одними интонациями заставляя вслушиваться. — Я был на кольцах Сатурна в твою первую галактическую операцию, я был в Африке, когда ты под покровом ночи прятал в карман сигареты и смотрел на звезды. Я был на Плутоне, когда тебя собирали по кускам после взрыва, который, к слову, устроил тоже я. Я был на Марсе, когда ты кашлял песком и искал беглецов среди пустыни. Я был в госпитале, когда тебе восстанавливали руку. Я...

— Ты был в Лондоне, когда я вернулся домой.

Джим усмехается и снова целует его металлическую скулу, перегнувшись через стол и смахнув «Беретту» на пол, а Себастьян абсурдно чувствует себя обманутым.

— Я уже объяснял тебе, Тигр, — шепчет Джим. — Я запал на тебя, а то, что ты оказался связующим звеном с братьями Холмсами, — приятный бонус. Хэй. Полковник.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне тебя заказали?

— Я понимаю, что ты меня не сдашь. — Он отстраняется и опускается обратно на стул, держа спину почти неестественно прямо. — Спрашивай. Я отвечу.

— Зачем ты взорвал мост? — говорит Моран, хотя это последнее, что его интересует.

— Ты сам сделал этот выбор, помнишь? Я спрашивал. Если бы ты выбрал «яд», думаю, последствия могли быть более масштабными, но я не маньяк, Себастьян. Мне не интересно убивать, меня не волнует, сколько будет жертв, пока это не принципиально важно. Я хотел заминировать PM-Tech, взорвать эту контору, когда ты придешь туда, сделать тебе подарок, но тогда ты тоже мог пострадать, а это не входило в мои планы. Так что мост показался мне хорошей альтернативой. И немного менее... предсказуемой.

Моран молча смотрит в сторону какое-то время и наконец сухо замечает:

— Значит, Мориарти.

— Джим Мориарти. Это мое настоящее имя. И, чтобы ты знал, я не в восторге от того прозвища, которое присвоил мне Джонни-бой. А я даже смирился бы, если бы он назвал меня Пат.

— Что? — Себастьян чувствует себя пораженным и все-таки смотрит на Джима. Когда не нужно притворяться кем-то другим он парадоксально кажется еще более знакомым, а хитрый блеск в глазах — еще более насмешливым.

— Они зовут тебя Ленцом, не думай, что я не понял отсылку. Я умный, Тигр, — Моран все-таки видит самодовольство на его лице. — А еще — я тот, кто тебе нужен. Потому что я могу дать тебе все, что ты хочешь.

— И чего же я хочу, по-твоему? — Моран не знает, зачем спрашивает, он ведь не собирается... Не собирается же?

— Помимо меня? — Джим развязно ухмыляется. — Ты хочешь свободы, разнообразия, ударной дозы адреналина, — его голос снова вкрадчивый, мягкий, ласкающий слух, и Себастьян понимает, что опять против воли ведется. — Ты хочешь делать то, что умеешь лучше всего: выслеживать, убивать, защищать, а еще — хочешь не оглядываться на отметки в медкарте и не получить клеймо в паспорт. Я могу дать тебе это. Все это. И даже больше, если мы принимаем во внимание тот факт, что я сам занимаю в списке твоих желаний не последнее место.

— Я не буду наемником.

— Конечно не будешь, — Джим выводит какие-то узоры пальцами на столешнице, пока Моран думает, что стоило бы позвонить Майкрофту Холмсу или хотя бы Грегу. Но вместо этого он закрывает глаза и позволяет Джиму говорить дальше. Ему нравится этот голос гораздо больше, когда в нем нет излишне манерных нот. — Мне не нужен еще один наемник, Бастиан, у меня их так много, что я сам не уверен, что знаю точное число. Мне нужен партнер, тот, на кого я мог бы положиться в случае чего, тот, кто прикрывал бы мою спину, когда я прикрываю его. Мне нужен напарник.

— Почему я?

— Потому что ты лучший. И ты даже не представляешь, как долго я тебя искал, — это звучит слишком искренне и смущающе.

— Ты же в курсе, что зря сейчас ломаешься? — Джим смотрит на него прямым взглядом, от которого не уйти и не отвернуться. — Мы с тобой можем стать отличной командой. Мы уже отличная команда, ты же, черт возьми, понимаешь меня практически без слов.

— То, что я знаю, как заставить тебя стонать в постели, — сомнительное деловое качество, — Себастьян удивлен саркастичным нотам в своем голосе, и это неожиданно возвращает мозги на место. Вся ситуация еще хуже, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. — Черт. Джон и Грег. Они...

— Догадываются? — Джим воспринимает это слишком равнодушно, как будто у него каждый день на хвосте инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, въедливый доктор и социально неадаптированный сыщик. — В этом нет совсем ничего страшного, Тигр. Я не собираюсь больше скрываться. — Он ухмыляется и интересуется: — Так что, Моран, ты со мной?

— Почему мне кажется, что у меня особо нет выбора? — Моран мог бы ответить на этот вопрос и сам. Но он не хочет — не может — признать, что Джиму удалось вытащить все самое потаенное из его души, вывернуть наизнанку его принципы и открыть глаза на то, от чего он сам убегал слишком долго.

— Потому что ты его сделал еще несколько дней назад? — ухмыляется Джим Мориарти, и Себастьян Моран даже не может с этим поспорить.

***

Джим подтверждает все морановские предположения о своей болтливости: он говорит так много и так долго, что Себастьян удивляется выносливости его голосовых связок. Сам Моран уже хрипел бы, а голос Джима остается чистым и сочным при всех его пляшущих интонациях и тональностях.

— Из-за морально устаревшего закона люди — хорошие люди, Моран, — вынуждены умирать, не дождавшись помощи; сотням военных отказывают из-за «десяток»; при этом каждый третий чиновник на самом деле киберчеловек. И я ни за что не поверю, что ты считаешь это нормальным, когда всем остальным приходится скрываться, опасаться удара в спину, позорных надписей на дверях домов и квартир, — эмоционально рассуждает Джим, листая новостные ленты и делая пометки на своем планшете, иногда поднимая взгляд на Себастьяна. — Ты, может, не заметил, но какая-то мелкая дрянь оставила милейший образчик уличного расизма на моих окнах, а я даже представить не могу, как кто-то из этих фриков мог узнать, что... что у нас с тобой что-то происходит. Ты хотя бы представляешь, до чего на самом деле все дошло на Земле? А на обычных, не научно-исследовательских, колонизированных территориях?

— Люди помнят войну с андроидами, Джеймс, — Себастьян говорит осторожно, потому что этот новый Джим производит впечатление человека, с которым опасно спорить.

— Люди ничего не помнят о войне с андроидами, Бастиан, — его голос звучит резко, и он сворачивает все окна на планшете, поднимая на Морана яростный взгляд. — Говорят, что андроиды угрожали людям, говорят, что они устроили бунт, но почему-то все забывают, что войну развязали те, кто стоял за андроидами, те, чьих приказов они слушались. Ту бойню устроили люди, потому что только людям есть дело до власти и денег. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему война произошла именно тогда? Спустя всего несколько лет после самого мощного технологического прорыва в истории? Покорение космоса и колонизация других планет и астероидов обошлись Земле очень дорого, а появление машин, способных заменить людей практически везде, спровоцировало социальный взрыв. Компаниям было куда проще купить пару андроидов, заплатив один раз, чем нанимать людей, ежемесячно выдавать им зарплату, платить за неизбежные травмы на производстве и заботиться о соблюдении трудовых законов. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что война была выгодна правительству? — Моран уже слышал подобное раньше, но когда об этом говорит Джим, все звучит... убедительно, а не как очередная конспирологическая теория. — Но какое это имеет отношение к тому, что происходит сегодня? Андроиды были уничтожены, и закон...

— Закон, который все меньше защищает людей вроде тебя? Если все будет продолжаться в том же духе, то осталось не так много времени до абсолютно человеческого бунта. Андроиды стали байкой для пугливых детишек, Бастиан, а сейчас эти детишки выросли — и видят андроидов в вас, киберлюдях. А почему так происходит? — в его голосе звенят металлические опасные нотки, Джим смотрит на Морана неожиданно серьезным взглядом и пугающе ровным тоном, от которого мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника, спрашивает: — Почему ты не хочешь получить отметку в паспорте?

— Если ты ждешь, что я скажу «из-за закона», то...

— Ты так никогда не скажешь, — мурлычет Джим и усмехается. — Я и не жду от тебя таких слов. Но я жду, что ты поверишь в меня, когда в следующий раз встретишься с Майкрофтом Холмсом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Моран хмурится, но Джим только хитро улыбается в ответ.

  
Утренний Лондон окутан туманом, который пробирается в легкие и кружит голову. Впрочем, в последнем Себастьян не уверен: это вполне может быть из-за третьей подряд сигареты после двухлетнего перерыва и практически полного отсутствия сна. Он ушел из дома так рано, как только мог, учитывая, что Майкрофт ждал его в PM-Tech к десяти и было бы глупо заявиться слишком рано. Но, пожалуй, пройти по сонному Лондону — это именно то, что Себастьяну нужно, чтобы спокойно все обдумать.

Ему еще никогда не приходилось делать такой неприятный выбор, и он был зол на себя, что вообще допускал саму возможность его существования. Джим Мориарти был тем, с кем Моран обычно боролся, тем, кого нужно было привести к суду или заставить замолчать навсегда, и вообще-то у Себастьяна не было ни одного серьезного аргумента за то, почему он должен поступить иначе на этот раз. Если отбросить лирику.

Джон Уотсон был прав: Джим слишком серьезно его зацепил, каким бы странным это ни было. Джим Мориарти — это та моральная дилемма, которую ему не разрешить, пока его буквально не поставят перед выбором между жизнью и смертью, прямо как во всех этих историях любителей психологии. Узнай Джон, о чем сейчас думает Моран, он наверняка сначала хорошенько врезал бы ему, а потом посмотрел своим особым строгим взглядом и сказал, что нужно поступить правильно — он всегда был идеалистом. Джону приходилось делать выбор, и, честно, он с этим справлялся гораздо лучше Себастьяна.

Морану кажется, что Лестрейд, при всей его порядочности, работе в Ярде и неудачных отношениях, понял бы его и все эти сомнения гораздо лучше. Грег был тем, кто мог смотреть прямо в душу, и он, несомненно, прекрасно знал некоторые вещи о Моране, о которых порой не догадывался и сам Моран. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы можно было обсудить все с Робби, расставить все точки над пресловутой «i», сделать по-настоящему правильный выбор и не потерять при этом его доверия.

В конце концов Себастьян понимает, что ноги принесли его к PM-Tech слишком рано. Вот только в дверях его снова встречает та же девчонка с холодной равнодушной улыбкой, а значит, у Холмса тоже была трудная ночь. 

...Документы по проекту «Рейхенбах» защищены от взлома, как никакие другие, — это шифр, который невозможно подобрать вслепую, его комбинации меняются, и активный код доступа есть только у генерала Майкрофта Холмса и еще двоих сотрудников правительства. Но Холмс — куратор проекта, и это он отвечает за их сохранность головой. Из-за этого (и из-за взрыва в Лондоне, конечно) он едва ли сомкнул глаза в последние дни. По его лицу, пожалуй, даже можно прочитать эту измотанность и усталость.

— Мы пресекли триста семнадцать попыток взлома только за эту неделю, — говорит шелестящим голосом Холмс, когда дверь в его кабинет закрывается за Себастьяном Мораном. По правде говоря, он надеялся, что полковник к этому моменту уже достанет ему треклятого «мистера М». Моран не зря считался лучшим охотником за головами, работавшим на правительство: он никогда не оставался без зацепок, и его непонятное везение и почти животное чутье были именно тем, на что Майкрофту оставалось рассчитывать, когда все остальное полетело к чертям, а жизнь его младшего брата и безопасность сестры оказались под угрозой. — Я не могу рисковать, полковник. Скажи, что у тебя есть хоть что-то.

— В нашу прошлую встречу ты не был до конца откровенен, Майкрофт, — Моран не чувствует Холмса-старшего, как и остальных выходцев с базы Минобороны, но генерал впервые на его памяти едва сдерживает невербальные сигналы, и это уже говорит о многом. — Ты бы не стал устраивать такую панику вокруг простого преступника из-за каких-то неподтвержденных гипотез. Ты знаешь, что ему нужно, ты знаешь, почему он делает все это.

— Это секретная информация, полковник, — он даже не надеется, что Себастьяна устроит такой ответ. Они слишком давно друг друга знают, чтобы можно было строить такие иллюзии.

— Твоя сестра тоже была «секретом государственной важности», — не без сарказма замечает Себастьян, и Майкрофту действительно нечем крыть. Он не возражает, если Моран согласен на еще один микрочип с ядом.

— Ты знаком с теорией, что после «восстания машин» были уничтожены не все андроиды? — Холмс видит удивление на его лице и усмехается. — Несколько лет назад произошла утечка секретных документов. Они были опубликованы через плутонские серверы, и пока мы вычислили сигнал, его источник уже скрылся, оставив после себя только подпись — IOU. Нам удалось замять этот неприятный инцидент, выставить все уткой желтой прессы... И ты не представляешь, что взамен за молчание попросил у меня лично Чарльз Магнуссен. Ты должен помнить этого типа.

— Он лоббировал изоляцию африканского континента, открытие колонии на Поясе астероидов и нелегально торгует оружием. Конечно, помню, я из-за него чуть не подох на Поясе, — Моран кивает. — Хочешь сказать, что в тех документах было подтверждение?

— Не только. Имена, данные микрочипов, пароли, коды активации и деактивации, — там было все. Их осталось всего полтора десятка, но ты сам видишь, как на Земле воспринимают таких, как мы. Люди готовы делить галактику с киберлюдьми, но полтора десятка андроидов для них — это уже агрессивно настроенная армия, полковник, и если бы это получило по-настоящему широкую огласку...

— Пришел бы конец всем привычным устоям, я понял. И какое отношение парочка выживших андроидов имеет к «мистеру М»?

— Мы полагаем, что за этим именем скрывается ученик кого-то из создателей проекта «Хаунд» — того самого, который стоял у истоков появления андроидов. Мы проверили всех, о ком нам известно, но после войны о них так активно старались забыть, что я не удивлюсь, если нескольким удалось скрыться и стереть свое имя из истории.

— А ты не думаешь, что, если бы эта информация была у меня с самого начала, у меня уже была хоть какая-то зацепка? — Моран хмурится. — Это не все, Майкрофт. Должно быть что-то еще. Ты не можешь просто сказать, что подозреваешь разработчика андроидов в серии преступлений, если только... — он вспоминает слова Джима, и внезапная догадка о сути происходящего кажется раздражающе правдивой. — Вы что, работаете над возрождением проекта?

— Мы работали над этим последние несколько лет. И у нас получилось — первые эксперименты на Венере-3 прошли успешно. Мы получили андроидов, которые не стремятся отрывать паукам лапки, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого получится. Они абсолютно надежны и подчинены человеку.

— Готов поспорить, что то же самое говорили парни из проекта «Хаунд».

— У проекта «Рейхенбах» несколько иная концепция и трактовка законов робототехники, — Майкрофт выглядит недовольным из-за того, что кто-то может сомневаться в успехе буквально дела его жизни. — За последнюю неделю нашим специалистам пришлось отбивать слишком много атак, чтобы сомневаться в целях «мистера М».

  
Джим Мориарти застегивает манжеты рубашки, краем уха слушая, что говорит Майкрофт Холмс, и усмехается своему отражению в зеркале. Он не говорил Морану, что перенастроил один из его микрочипов на подслушивающее устройство, и тем занятнее было сейчас следить за его беседой с генералом и думать, что из этого Себастьян мог бы пересказать ему лично, глаза в глаза. Джиму хочется верить, что полковник был бы с ним честен, хотя он давно не строит иллюзий насчет людей.

Мориарти раздражает Земля: здесь слишком много камер видеонаблюдения, слишком много повернутых на безопасности психов, а еще — слишком много фанатиков и их шумных митингов. Он не хочет оставаться в Лондоне дольше необходимого, хоть и согласен с тем, что это, пожалуй, один из лучших городов, сохранившихся на планете после нескольких глобальных войн, эпохи консолидации, покорения космоса и скачков в технологическом развитии. В этом городе есть что-то особенное, что-то, чего Джиму с его ограниченным эмоциональным диапазоном не понять, но он чувствует, что даже мог бы здесь прижиться, будь у него на это хоть одна достойная причина.

Но он, по сути, сделал здесь все, что должен был. Взрыв на мосте Миллениум был почти что кульминационным моментом, позволившим Джиму не только посмотреть на действия Морана в кризисной ситуации вживую, но и проверить, как поведут себя остальные — те, на кого он поставил в этой игре слишком многое. И все они оправдали его ожидания, даже Майкрофт Холмс, который незримо присутствовал на месте взрыва как главное ответственное лицо в правительстве. Грегори Лестрейд, несомненно, был его ушами и глазами, и это можно будет использовать в будущем. 

Теперь же осталось несколько финальных штрихов, и можно будет вернуться на заброшенную базу правительства на Юпитере-0. Он не был там уже давно, все то время, что строил легенду, которая позволила ему провести на Венере-3 эти отчаянно необходимые два года, уйти, забрав с собой столько сил и ресурсов, сколько смог, и начать следующую — главную — партию.

В голове Джима уже стучит метроном, отмеряющий последние спокойные дни этого мира, и он улыбается — так, как не позволяет себе улыбаться на людях. Отражение в зеркале выглядит зловеще даже на его взгляд, и он с усмешкой завершает образ «мистера М» галстучной булавкой с лисьей головой.

Джим оставляет маркером на зеркале небрежную надпись «Без обид, Ленц» и выходит прочь из чужой квартиры, чтобы больше в нее не возвращаться.

  
Себастьян покидает PM-Tech с новым микрочипом под ключицей и в еще более смешанных чувствах. Ему не нравится все то, что он узнал, ему кажется, что мир трещит по швам, и он не представляет, как это можно исправить. А еще он не может не думать о том, зачем Джиму проект «Рейхенбах» и как со всем этим связана его работа на Венере-3, которая была чем угодно, но не обычным прикрытием.

У Морана осталось очень много вопросов — как к Майкрофту Холмсу, так и к Джиму. И если первый вряд ли дал бы ему честный ответ хотя бы на один из них, то Джим... Его действия сложно предсказать, но почему-то Себастьяну кажется, что Мориарти мог бы пролить свет на происходящее без лишней патетики и упрямой игры в молчанку.

Но ему вряд ли удастся перехватить Джима до вечера: у того сегодня ежеквартальная проверка всех систем резервного жизнеобеспечения Бартса — это был какой-то приказ сверху после взрыва на мосту, проверить все ключевые объекты. Моран не очень понимает, с каких пор обычный госпиталь относится к классу стратегических, но о содержимом подвалов Бартса давно ходили разные слухи. Мало ли, вдруг там и хранят этих чертовых выживших андроидов. Мысль кажется Морану забавной, но отчего-то тревожной.

Себастьян не сказал бы, что его лично пугала мысль о возможном возвращении эпохи андроидов, хотя он бы оказался в числе первых, кто мог лишиться постоянной работы. Давняя война показала, что они были чертовски эффективны, логичны и порой абсолютно беспощадны, а это было именно тем, чего ждали от Морана некоторые его наниматели. Черт, да частные военные корпорации, не говоря уже о государственной армии, отдали бы за пару андроидов несколько десятков лучших бойцов.

Он рассеянно думает об этом, пока идет в сторону Нового Скотланд-Ярда. Ему придется попросить Грега о еще одной не вполне законной услуге, если он хочет докопаться до сути всей этой истории с выжившими и проектом «Рейхенбах». Робби, конечно, поворчит для порядка, наверняка скажет, что он, Моран, совсем обнаглел и что такие дела следует решать как минимум во внерабочее время, но... это был Лестрейд. Он не откажет Себастьяну в небольшой просьбе.

Грег как будто даже не удивляется, увидев Морана на пороге своего кабинета. И дело, конечно, не только в том, что он прекрасно видел по камерам наблюдения поднимающегося по лестнице друга; просто Лестрейд знал его, знал Майкрофта и знал некоторые вещи, которые, строго говоря, должны были оставаться секретом не только для него, но и для миллионов других.

— Одолжишь свой ключ доступа к базе данных правительства? — интересуется Моран, прикрыв за собой дверь, и опускается на стул для посетителей, вытянув ноги. Он всем своим видом дает понять, что готов к продолжительной беседе, и Лестрейд радуется, что заблаговременно выключил камеру в своем кабинете.

— Не хочешь ничего рассказать? — Грег знает, что Себастьяну этого достаточно, чтобы довериться, но не хочет хитрить и лгать своему лучшему другу. — Я читал личное дело Брука, и у меня есть к нему довольно много вопросов, если тебе интересно. Ты знал, что он был в команде секретного проекта на Венере-3?

— Он... дал мне это понять, — Моран настороженно смотрит на Грега, но все напряжение исчезает, стоит ему увидеть понимание в его лице. — Ты слышал об этом проекте раньше. Откуда? Ты же не стал работать на правительство, Робби?

— Работа в Ярде всегда была работой на правительство, сколько раз тебе говорить, — Лестрейд закатывает глаза и усмехается. — Я не давал подписки о неразглашении. Я могу называть вещи своими именами, так что да, я в курсе проекта «Рейхенбах». И я знаю, что они сделали.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, зачем мне твой доступ.

— Ленц... — голос Грега звучит несколько виновато, как будто он готов сказать что-то неприятное и, возможно, оскорбительное для Морана. — Ты же знаешь, что Джеймс Брук — не его настоящее имя?

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к моей просьбе, — Себастьян честно не отводит взгляда, он может держать лицо, но это не отменяет того, что Лестрейд знает его слишком хорошо. — Робби. Пожалуйста.

Грегори какое-то бесконечное число секунд колеблется, решая что-то для себя самого. Моран терпеливо ждет, и в итоге Грег кивает, снимая приколотую к карману пиджака ключ-карту. 

— Делай, что тебе нужно, только разберись с этим, Ленц, я тебя прошу. Если это понял я, то поймет и кто-то еще. И я не гарантирую, что этот «кто-то» будет... лоялен, — имя Майкрофта Холмса не звучит, но они оба прекрасно понимают, что речь именно о нем. — Я буду молчать.

Себастьян криво улыбается, пряча ключ доступа в карман, и благодарно кивает:

— Я знаю. Я разберусь.

  
Насмешливое «Без обид, Ленц» на зеркале отрезвляет как хорошая пощечина. Себастьян замечает надпись сразу же, как заходит вечером в свою квартиру, так ни разу за день и не сумев связаться с Джимом. Он как будто провалился сквозь землю: не появлялся в госпитале, его не было дома, его не удалось отследить даже по камерам слежения. Моран старается не быть королевой драмы, но это послание настолько очевидно, что он смотреть на эти неровные буквы не может — и все равно смотрит.

Он был уверен, что вчера Джим не лгал, что он был настолько честен, насколько вообще мог себе позволить. И Себастьян просто не понимает, где ошибся, когда понял все не так.

Он бессильно бьет кулаком по стене, сбивая костяшки пальцев, чертыхается сквозь зубы и негласно дает Джиму последний шанс. «Надо поговорить», — это уже третье сообщение на номер Джима за день. Предыдущие два тот проигнорировал, как и пару звонков. Не то чтобы Себастьян действительно рассчитывал, что тот ответит, но он должен был попытаться еще раз: то, что он сумел узнать в файлах правительства по ключу доступа Грегори, вызывало вполне серьезные опасения.

Дело было даже не в проекте «Рейхенбах», не только в нем, ведь, в конце концов, Майкрофт и так сказал ему достаточно. И Себастьян был не из тех, кто боялся андроидов, он и сам недалеко от них ушел. Главный вопрос был в том, зачем они были нужны на самом деле, и Себастьян не мог придумать ни одного внятного этому объяснения, кроме военно-стратегического. И вот это уже звучало очень и очень плохо, потому что в разработке проекта «Рейхенбах», помимо Великобритании, участвовали Штаты, прекрасно известные своими амбициями, Индия и колония поселенцев на Поясе астероидов, появившаяся благодаря стараниям Чарльза Магнуссена.

В Штатах и на Поясе было довольно много противников консолидированного правительства Земли. Себастьяну не раз приходилось стоять вместе с отрядом на дежурстве во время митингов и забастовок на том же Поясе астероидов. Пояс не был признан независимой от земного Альянса политической силой, несмотря на все старания серого кардинала Магнуссена, и это — а еще право на свободное освоение территорий галактики — было тем, за что боролись местные поселенцы. За смягчение геополитических взглядов Альянса, который обладал наибольшим весом на галактической арене, выступали Индия и Штаты, которым противостояла азиатская коалиция вместе с Россией, новой Германией и латиноамериканским континентом. Великобритания, казалось, занимала нейтралитет вместе со скандинавским макрорегионом, и ее участие в проекте «Рейхенбах» могло говорить только о том, что Корона все-таки выбрала сторону. И это слишком походило на заговор: разработки, да даже само существование проекта, были скрыты от остальных членов Альянса. Себастьян проверял: «Рейхенбах» ни разу за свою пятилетнюю историю не упоминался на заседаниях совета безопасности в Женеве. 

«Пришла пора узнать, мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах. Как думаешь? Да или нет?» — сообщение с неизвестного номера приходит на коммуникатор, когда Себастьян уже не ждет ответа. Он хмуро листает тайком сделанные копии стенограмм с последних заседаний совбеза Альянса, краем уха слушает радио и, кажется, готов к тому, что останется со своими мыслями и конспирологическими теориями один на один.

«Где ты?» — Моран знает, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос — дурной тон, но сейчас это волнует его в последнюю очередь.

«Да или нет», — Себастьян буквально слышит, как Джим мурлычет этот ультиматум, и отправляет ему лаконичное «да», принимая правила игры.

Полученный следом адрес ему знаком — это библиотека Уайтчепел, в которую Себастьян ходил, будучи студентом. Ему нравилось это старое здание из красного кирпича с флюгером на тонкой башне гораздо больше университетской чересчур стерильной библиотеки, и он довольно часто занимался именно в Уайтчепел, с удовольствием копаясь в хрупких книгах прошлого. Сейчас библиотека закрыта, ее хотели отреставрировать лет семь назад, но так и не собрались, удовлетворившись повешенным на двери замком со всевозможными сканерами. Местные даже шутили, что этот сканер стоит дороже всего библиотечного фонда, давно оцифрованного и переизданного.

От дома Морана до библиотеки Уайтчепел полчаса пути, и он не желает терять ни минуты. Он выходит из квартиры, едва не забыв ее закрыть, надевает куртку, спускаясь по лестнице, и думает только о том, что у него слишком мало времени. Вряд ли Моран смог бы сам себе объяснить, на что именно: это просто поганая интуиция, шестое чувство, повышенная тревожность или паранойя — да что угодно, но никак не осознанное понимание.

В одном из окон библиотеки горит тусклый свет, как будто кто-то включил старую энергосберегающую лампочку, одну из тех, что дышали на ладан задолго до морановского студенчества. Калитка открыта, замок на входе в библиотеку разблокирован, а внутри пахнет пылью, прелыми книжными страницами и промозглой сыростью. Себастьян идет на второй этаж, в сторону, где горит свет, и чем ближе он к нужному залу, тем нервнее бьется его человеческое сердце. 

— Знаешь ли ты, что страшнее всего на свете? — пугающе потусторонний голос Джима доносится до Морана сразу же, стоит ему открыть дверь. Заметить самого Джима Себастьяну удается не сразу — тот стоит в стороне от окна, смешавшись черными красками своего костюма с тяжелой пыльной портьерой, которую в нескольких местах погрызла моль. Моран смотрит на него как через камеру-обскуру: Мориарти стоит спиной к двери, выделяясь из окружающего мрака лишь белоснежными манжетами вокруг сцепленных замком рук.

— Пустой стакан? — у Морана чертово дежавю, и он понятия не имеет, откуда оно взялось, пока Джим не отвечает ему с усмешкой в мягко переливающемся голосе:

— Самое страшное — это время. Мгновения, которые мы переживаем и которыми все-таки никогда не владеем, — мурлычет он. — Ты можешь остановить лавину, горный обвал, но эту штуку ты не остано-о-овишь, — Джим оборачивается, и Себастьян неожиданно отчетливо понимает, что тот все еще играет. И это вдруг объясняет слишком многое — и ощущение, что это все Себастьяну знакомо, в том числе.

— Я и не собираюсь останавливать, — Себастьян криво улыбается, вспомнив этот диалог из старой книги. — Кроме того, мне нравится разнообразие.

— Для человека это невыносимо, — тягуче говорит Джим и вкрадчивым тоном продолжает: — И вот почему люди придумали себе мечту — древнюю, трогательную, безнадежную мечту о вечности.

— Самая тяжелая болезнь мира, Джим, — это мышление, — Моран подходит к нему ближе, на этот раз сам нарушая границы личного пространства. Мориарти смотрит на него, чуть вскинув подбородок, изгибает губы в плутовской улыбке, а в его глазах сверкают задорные искры. Себастьян не может удержаться и легко ловит его губы своими, ухватив механической рукой за галстук, завязанный на аккуратный узел. Джим подается ему навстречу, кусаче целует в ответ, но не дает увлечься.

— Через три часа я улечу с Земли, Моран, — выдыхает Джим и как-то чересчур беззащитно поводит плечами. — Один или с тобой, но улечу.

— Почему?

— Потому что Земля узнает пра-а-авду, — тянет Джим, будто не хочет ничего объяснять. Он смотрит на Морана каким-то совершенно особенным взглядом, безмолвно требуя поверить на слово. Его глаза кажутся еще более темными, чем они есть на самом деле, словно они вобрали в себя всю темную материю вселенной. — Ремарк продавал надгробия, потом его книги жгли на площади в нацистской Германии, а его сестре отрубили голову за антигитлеровские высказывания. Как думаешь, что случится, когда я расскажу правду о войне с андроидами и разработках Венеры-3?

— Полагаю, это риторический вопрос? Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что убедить всех будет непросто.

— Ты поверил, даже не спрашивая, — почти мурлычет Джим и тонко улыбается. — У меня есть друзья, Моран, хорошие друзья из тех, кому привыкли верить. И они выйдут в эфир на каждом канале. Это будет самая масштабная информационная бомба в истории. И мне поверят, Моран, потому что люди подсознательно склонны сомневаться и задавать вопросы. А я дам им отличный повод для сомнений.

— Только не говори, что один из этих твоих «друзей» — Чарльз Магнуссен. Потому что звучит очень... похоже, — Себастьян чувствует, что снова задает неверные вопросы, но Джим и так говорит слишком много. 

— Я бы не назвал Чарли Магнуссена своим другом, но он тоже в этом замешан, если тебе так интересно. Нельзя не испачкаться, когда приходится заниматься политикой. А я занимаюсь этим намного дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — Джим произносит это чересчур заносчиво, усмехается и меняет тон на более серьезный. — Проект «Рейхенбах» в Великобритании лоббировал Майкрофт Холмс. Ты же знаешь его сестру, Эвр? Она стала первой, чью память мы на Венере-3 записали на плату и вложили в механического клона. И андроид-Эвр такая же сумасшедшая, как Эвр-человек, — его голос слишком ровный, что резко контрастирует с шальным взглядом. — Что Холмс сказал тебе? О нескольких выживших после войны? Это все чушь, Бастиан. Десяток выживших — это те, о ком они знают, те, чьи электронные мозги не были перегружены, те, кто практически добровольно оказался в их руках. В финале той войны не погиб ни один андроид, Моран. Просто... время для них остановилось. И скоро я запущу его вновь.

— Я думал, ты хочешь помешать заговору против Альянса. Но ты...

— Я хочу исправить ошибку, которую допустили те, кто играл в большой галактической песочнице до меня. И я уничтожу тех, кто намерен эту ошибку повторить, — тянет Джим и, приподнявшись на мыски, вновь касается губами и кончиком языка морановской хромированной скулы. — Мы с тобой хорошая команда, Тигр-р-р. Что теперь скажешь? Ты со мной? Будет... захватывающе.

— Мне нужен час, чтобы собраться, — у Морана скребут на душе кошки: он уверен, что ни Грег, ни Джон не одобрили бы этого решения, а эти двое были единственными людьми в его жизни, к чьему мнению он иногда прислушивался. Он не может представить себя на их месте, но почти не сомневается, что подобный побег они расценят как предательство. Ему тошно от этой мысли, но в словах Джима — в том, чтобы последовать за ним — есть рациональное зерно, которое Себастьян не может игнорировать.

— Тогда я буду ждать на заброшенном аэродроме в Гэтвике, — Джим криво улыбается, поправляет свой галстук с хитро блестящей булавкой и как-то чересчур резко выходит из пыльного библиотечного зала, растворяясь в сумраке темного коридора.

  
Себастьян замечает Грега и Джона, как только сворачивает к дому. Лестрейд сидит на нижней ступени крыльца, пьет кофе и всем своим видом олицетворяет меланхоличное ожидание, а Уотсон стоит напротив, почти у дороги, и что-то говорит ему, нервно жестикулируя. Себастьян даже сбивается с шага: он надеялся, что сможет объясниться с друзьями в более комфортных условиях. Или что хотя бы сможет продумать, что именно им сказать.

Джон резко замолкает, когда Себастьян подходит к ним ближе. У него виноватый взгляд, хмуро сведенные к переносице брови и напряженное лицо. Моран неожиданно понимает, что тот хочет сказать, но совершенно не готов это услышать. Он предостерегающе качает головой и мрачно бросает:

— Не здесь.

— Я выпил бы твоего кофе, — деликатно замечает Грег, отставляя в сторону картонный стакан. — Это был очень долгий день, и, боюсь, он еще не скоро закончится.

— Вы могли бы и сразу подождать меня в квартире, — Себастьян усмехается, но согласен на предложенные условия. У него будет как минимум несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и это именно то, что сейчас нужно. 

Тишина между ними неуютная — подобное происходит едва ли не впервые за все годы их дружбы. Моран варит кофе, рассеянно думает о том, что говорил ему в последние два дня Джим, и старается игнорировать пристальный взгляд Уотсона, который неприятно давит на затылок. Он нарочно тянет время, долго ищет банку с кофе в кухонном шкафу, включает плиту не на максимум, доводит кофе до кипения трижды (он где-то читал, что так вкус выходит насыщеннее). Но пауза кончается слишком быстро, а Себастьян так и не находит подходящих слов.

Когда Грег подтягивает к себе кружку, Джон не выдерживает:

— Джеймса Брука никогда не существовало, — в его голосе сквозят обвинительные интонации, которые заставляют Морана рефлекторно ощетиниться. Себастьян ничего не может с этим поделать: он до последнего готов защищать Джима даже перед своими лучшими друзьями. 

— Сам выяснил? — огрызается Моран и сталкивается с яростным взглядом Джона. В этот момент тот кажется как никогда опасным — во многом из-за того, что он знает. 

— Это было несложно, — почти шипит Джон в ответ, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще, но их обоих прерывает Грег:

— Остыньте, оба.

В его тоне есть что-то, что заставляет послушаться. Но они продолжают сверлить друг друга злыми взглядами, пока Грег пьет свой кофе. Лестрейду же кажется, что кофе слишком мало — он был бы только рад растянуть эту тишину еще на несколько мгновений. Он знает Морана и Уотсона слишком хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться: все может пойти к черту, и от него, Лестрейда, в том числе зависит, какие последствия будут у этого разговора. Он лишь надеется, что ему не придется выбирать между двумя лучшими друзьями.

— Час назад военные запросили ордер на обыск квартиры Джеймса Брука, — говорит в итоге Грег и не может не заметить, как каменеет лицо Морана. — Запрос прошел через меня, а я...

— А ты решил дать ему уйти, — резко обрывает его Джон и явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но осекается под тяжелым взглядом Грега.

— Я не сразу его заметил, — продолжает он, и Моран вдруг понимает, что спорили они на пороге дома именно об этом. Лестрейд практически пошел на должностное преступление, и, конечно же, Джон не одобрил. — А полчаса назад мне пришел точно такой же запрос на обыск твоей квартиры от Майкрофта Холмса лично. На то, чтобы запрос подтвердили и подписали, потребуется еще около сорока минут, если он не надавит на некоторые рычаги. Если ты хоть как-то окажешься в этом замешан, Себ...

— Он ушел. Я не знаю куда, и в моем доме нет ничего... компрометирующего, — Моран знает, что лгать этим двоим бессмысленно, но это единственное, что он может сделать. Только это позволит Грегу Лестрейду оправдаться и не потерять должность, если в итоге он получит ордер на арест Себастьяна. Моран вдруг с усмешкой понимает, что Джим предусмотрел такой вариант, оставив это «Без обид, Ленц» на зеркале. — Я не мог с ним связаться весь день.

— Но ты не отрицаешь, что узнал, кто он на самом деле? — у Джона непривычно холодный тон.

— Отрицаю, — Моран смотрит на старого друга с вызовом, и тот чертыхается сквозь зубы.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это тянет на соучастие? — в глазах Джона какое-то непонятное выражение, которое Себастьян никак не может разгадать и понять. Он молчит, игнорируя необходимость ответить, но почему-то именно это заставляет Джона смягчиться: — Ты идиот, Ленц. Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой сделает Майкрофт, когда все узнает? Скажи, что у тебя есть план.

— Есть. Но я не хочу вас в это впутывать.

— Ты нас уже впутал, — Грег косится на Джона. — Мы обсуждали кое-что. В общем, ты можешь на нас рассчитывать, что бы ни случилось. Я не скажу, что мы оба в восторге, но...

— Но если ты считаешь, что поступаешь разумно, я готов сделать вид, что с тобой согласен, — заканчивает за него Уотсон, и Моран едва сдерживает улыбку. — Так что предупреди уже его и давай решать, как отмазать тебя перед Холмсами.

Себастьян Моран не готов рисковать: у него не так много времени, чтобы добраться до Гэтвика. Он отправляет короткое сообщение Джиму по зашифрованному каналу, быстро собирает вещи, пока Грег следит за улицей из окна, а Джон — за черным ходом. Они думают уехать от дома Морана вместе, но уже на выходе из подъезда едва не сталкиваются с нарядом полиции. Себастьяну и Грегу приходится затаиться в темноте лестничного пролета в ожидании сигнала от Джона. Они спускаются вниз крадучись, как воры, и у подъезда Лестрейду приходится остаться — Майкрофт звонит ему и просит лично присутствовать при обыске в квартире Себастьяна.

— Если вмешался Майкрофт, то Шерлок точно не останется в стороне, — говорит вдруг Джон, когда они подходят к его «Кадиллаку». — Я не смогу скрыть от Шерлока, куда мы едем. Бери «Карла» и отправляйся один.

Моран с удивлением ловит ключи от «Карла» и на всякий случай уточняет:

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне придется его бросить неизвестно где?

— Книжный «Карл» не раз выручал Робби, почему бы ему не выручить настоящего Ленца? — в лице Джона читается какая-то неожиданная решимость. — Я постараюсь их задержать, но рано или поздно Шерлок догадается, что ты взял эту машину.

— Спасибо, — Себастьян открывает дверь автомобиля и колеблется, глядя на Уотсона. — Я постараюсь оставить «Карла» в безопасном месте. 

— Главное, не позволяй никому стрелять себе в спину, — отвечает Джон, и Моран, молча кивнув, садится в машину и стартует с места. Джон смотрит вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю, слушает приближающийся вой сирен и думает о том, что принял верное решение, несмотря ни на что. Он глубоко вдыхает сырой ночной воздух и стирает так и не отправленное Шерлоку Холмсу сообщение: «Моран едет за Бруком».

Моран к этому моменту уже в паре минут от Шепардс Буш — ночью на лондонских наземных дорогах нет никого вообще, и это существенно сокращает время в пути. Себастьян надеется, что успеет: в обычное время до Гэтвика от его дома добираться около часа, сейчас же — минут сорок. Но он все равно рискует опоздать: почему-то Моран уверен, что Джим не даст ему и пяти минут сверх установленного срока. 

Ехать в тишине по пустой дороге неуютно, и Себастьян включает радио — практически единственную более-менее современную модификацию этого автомобиля. Звук из динамиков выходит с шипением и треском, перекрывающими и без того неразборчивые слова. Но это уже позволяет Морану немного расслабиться. Он едет по трассе А3, когда звук неожиданно становится чище. Идет трансляция футбольного матча, и Себастьян думает, что Грег предпочел бы не торчать на обыске в квартире друга, а пойти в паб и посмотреть игру.

— Андерсон бьет в дальний угол и-и-и... — энергично выкрикивает комментатор, но что «и», узнать Себастьян, как и многие другие, не успевает. Трансляция прерывается неожиданно знакомо мурлычащим голосом, от интонаций которого пробирает до мурашек даже Морана: — Ра-аз овечка, два-а овечка, запустись, андроида сердечко.

Себастьян сильнее сжимает руль, но голос Джима уже сменяет другой — смутно знакомый, из тех, что можно слышать каждый день и особо не замечать. Он говорит более пресно, менее ярко, как раз так, как надо, чтобы люди прислушались и приняли слова на веру. Себастьян уверен, что Джим тоже мог бы быть убедительным, и ему любопытно, зачем тот использует кого-то еще.

— ...разработки ведет секретная лаборатория на Венере-3, — говорит этот смутно знакомый голос, и на дисплее врезанного в автомобиль радиоприемника загорается сенсор со схематичным изображением видеокамеры. Моран не останавливается, чтобы запустить проекцию видеоряда, и просто слушает обрывистые фразы и сторонние шумы на записи.

— ...Так как вы думаете, мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? — журчащим голосом заполняет паузу Джим, и Себастьян вдруг жалеет, что не включил трансляцию. Он хотел бы видеть, как Джим говорит об этом. — Это не просто искусственный интеллект, это не обычный компьютер в человеческом облике. Андроиды — это отражение человека в зеркале, на первый взгляд неотличимое от оригинала, но все равно другое. Андроиды не мечтают об электроовцах, это просто популярный книжный образ. Но они мечтают жить, как живут те, кто их создал — люди Альянса, Пояса астероидов и внеземных колоний. В вашем правительстве уже есть андроиды; у политиков и бизнесменов — родственники-киберлюди, которые пользуются привилегией власти и денег, скрывая свою суть. Так ответьте на вопрос: почему должны скрываться, прятаться и ждать десятки лет те, кто был вынужден идти на войну? Вынужден по прихоти тех же политиков и бизнесменов, потому что именно они их программировали. Они вложили в них неизбежность и экономическую целесообразность восстания машин. Эти андроиды ждут своего часа, они хотят просто жить, и вам, гражданам Альянса и внеземных колоний, предстоит решить, могут ли они это сделать.

Коммуникатор Морана нагревается от входящих звонков генерала Холмса и Лестрейда с каждым новым словом в этом странном монологе Джима. Металл раздражающе жжет живую, человеческую руку, и Себастьян чертыхается сквозь зубы, вглядываясь в указатели вдоль дороги. Он все-таки сбавляет скорость, чтобы сорвать устройство с запястья и выбросить в окно: после такого выступления в масс-медиа Майкрофт Холмс вряд ли останется джентльменом и постесняется взломать морановский коммуникатор. Так пусть генерал хоть немного поплутает в поисках Морана.

Себастьян до последнего верит, что успеет, но, когда до аэродрома остается меньше мили, небо озаряет огненная вспышка стартовавшего корабля старой модели. Моран смотрит вслед стремительно удаляющемуся и растворяющемуся в темноте ночного неба шлейфу, бессильно бьет кулаком по приборной панели и мысленно извиняется за это перед Джоном. Он разворачивает машину, проезжает немного назад и оставляет «Карла» в старом ангаре неподалеку от Гэтвика. Здесь очень много заброшенных зданий, но Моран не сомневается, что Уотсон сумеет отыскать свой автомобиль.

Моран выходит из машины, вдыхает сырой воздух и шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет и зажигалки. Теперь ему спешить уже некуда, и он, честно говоря, не очень понимает, почему не возвращается в город, где всегда можно наврать с три короба и сделать вид, что он действительно не знал, кто такой на самом деле «мистер М». Вместо этого Себастьян идет в сторону Гэтвика, курит и слушает шелестящую ночную тишину, удивляясь, что Холмсы его еще не вычислили — в конце концов, коммуникатор он бросил не так далеко от аэродрома.

Вдоль старой взлетной полосы горят сигнальные огни, хотя вряд ли они были кому-то нужны в последние три десятка лет: самолеты в Гэтвик не залетали минимум со времен восстания машин. Моран хмурится, глядя, как подсвеченный желтым путь уходит, сужаясь, за горизонт. Огни бросают отсветы на брошенный возле взлетной полосы самолет и бликуют на полированном боку компактной спасательной капсулы. Капсулы здесь быть не должно, и Себастьян едва не забывает, что нужно дышать, глядя на выведенные на корпусе слова — «Угони меня». Он хрипло смеется и срывается на бег.

Бок капсулы чуть теплый, а дверь открывается, стоит Морану коснуться ее рукой. Такие спасательные капсулы обычно программировали под конкретного человека, чтобы на корабле не возникало паники и давки в кризисной ситуации: бортовой компьютер был синхронизирован с чипом ответственного за транспортировку небольшой группы. Надо быть чертовым гением, чтобы настолько все предусмотреть — Себастьян уверен, что после той ночи в квартире Джима у того не было возможности что-то сделать с его чипами.

— Я так и знал, что ты опоздаешь, Бастиан, — мурлыкающе тянет из динамиков голос Джима. — Надеюсь, ты простишь мне эту спешку. Сам понимаешь, я не мог рисковать. Ты же слышал? Конечно, слышал, ты ненавидишь тишину. Ты наверняка включил радио, пока ехал до Гэтвика. Но отбросим лирику, у тебя на хвосте братья Холмсы и вся королевская рать. Я вбил в навигатор координаты безопасного места, где мы сможем встретиться. Тебе остается только активировать систему управления и отдать швартовый. Папочка сгинул за океа-а-аном, — Джим напевает это немного фальшиво, и его голос в динамиках заменяют знакомые с детства звуки электрогитар.

Моран усмехается и касается ладонью сенсора-активатора в стене. В кабине загорается основное освещение, двигатель начинает мерно гудеть, и Себастьян садится за штурвал, глядя на экран с обратным отсчетом: девять, восемь, семь... В это время к Гэтвику уже подлетает вертолет с командой быстрого реагирования, но спасательные капсулы куда быстрее. На мониторе загорается гордая единица, и Моран выруливает на взлетную полосу. Для нужного разгона спасательной капсуле нужно всего несколько ярдов, и Себастьян успевает взлететь прежде, чем люди генерала Холмса открывают огонь.

Окрестности Юпитера пустуют уже около четырех десятков лет. Раньше здесь базировались сразу несколько лабораторий и министерств Альянса, военная база космических сил и, говорят, секретный полигон разведчиков с Пояса. Но после одного из неудачных экспериментов оказался уничтожен спутник Ио, обломки которого сформировали плотный метеоритный поток вокруг газовой планеты. Метеориты спровоцировали несколько аварий, и территорию вокруг Юпитера закрыли. Сколько Моран себя помнил, все маршруты пассажирских, грузовых и военных судов обходили ее стороной.

О базе Юпитер-0 ходили самые разные слухи, вплоть до того, что Альянсу пришлось ее уступить из-за группы недружелюбно настроенных пришельцев. Но Моран в эти теории заговора никогда не верил, считая их сторонников сумасшедшими. 

Однако когда он понимает, что конечная точка его пути как раз в закрытой зоне Юпитера, то почти склонен согласиться с этой абсурдной теорией. Себастьяну неожиданно кажется, что это объяснило бы многое: и странности в поведении Джима, и то, что Себастьян не может его чувствовать, и то, что этот парень может быть настолько предусмотрительным. В последнем все же было что-то сверхчеловеческое.

— Запросить разрешение на посадку, или ты хочешь еще немного полюбоваться видом? — мурлычет из динамиков в потолке голос Джима, и Моран вздрагивает. Он действительно засмотрелся — как минимум потому, что метеоритный поток, простирающийся за иллюминатором, выглядит совсем не так, как должен: это не хаотично-вращательное движение частиц, сдерживаемых одной лишь силой притяжения. Эти метеориты двигаются организованно, как будто следуют заданному маршруту, и выглядят слишком... обжитыми.

— Что это? Откуда здесь вообще могут быть люди? — Моран понимает, что задавать вопросы записи в бортовом компьютере бессмысленно, но Джим его удивляет — снова.

— Это не люди, Мор-ран, это андроиды и беглые киберлюди, военные преступники, — в голосе Джима сквозят самодовольные нотки.

— Ты построил... киберколонию? На это же нужны годы, а ты только что вернулся с Венеры-3. Ты не мог...

— Пристегнись, я посажу корабль, — обрывает его записанный голос Джима. — Об этом лучше говорить лично — я хочу, чтобы ты видел мои глаза и знал, что я не лгу. Найдешь меня в баре «Ziggy Stardust».

— Дэвид Боуи? Серьезно?

— Пристегни-и-ись, — тянет Джим в динамиках, и Моран с усмешкой слушается.

  
Отыскать нужный бар оказывается не так уж сложно. Он расположился всего в паре миль от небольшого космопорта на том метеорите, куда привезла Морана спасательная капсула. Вывеска на баре явственно отдает восьмидесятыми годами прошлого века — она выложена поверх пластика неоновыми трубочками кислотно-розового цвета, а «i» стилизована под молнию, подобно той, что украшала лицо Боуи на одной из старых пластинок отца Морана.

В самом баре обстановка довольно обычная, но не то чтобы Себастьян это заметил. Внутри царит полумрак, который мог бы быть приятным, если бы не синяя подсветка вдоль стойки. Здесь нет никого кроме Джима, даже бармен куда-то исчез, и Себастьян понимает, что ему предстоит узнать что-то по-настоящему важное. Что-то, о чем лучше говорить без свидетелей.

Джим сидит за стойкой, поигрывая стаканом с виски в руке. Он снова в костюме, на этот раз — даже с бабочкой, и Моран неожиданно чувствует себя немного неуместно в его простой кожаной куртке и уже совсем не первой свежести футболке. Джим каким-то невозможно плавным и текучим движением поворачивает голову, смотрит в сторону Себастьяна как будто равнодушно, с хладнокровным любопытством. Себастьян криво усмехается в ответ на этот взгляд, и Джим оживает — улыбается ему в ответ (больше глазами, но так даже более искренне) и кивком предлагает сесть. Моран инстинктивно выбирает место через одно от Джима, и тот с ухмылкой толкает к нему по стойке свой стакан — точно в раскрывшуюся навстречу стеклу ладонь.

— Если бы я признался тебе, что лгал с самого начала, но у меня была на то очень серьезная причина, что бы ты сказал? — нарушает трескучую от напряжения тишину между ними Джим и цепко смотрит, как Моран обхватывает стакан и оставляет его чуть в стороне.

— Что ты, конечно, ублюдок, но можешь доверять мне, — он отвечает с небольшой заминкой, за которую Джим успевает прикусить губу. Морану стоит больших усилий не отвлекаться на этот чересчур соблазнительный даже без намеренного подтекста жест. — А ты лгал?

— Не во всем, — Джим кажется слишком серьезным, и Морану вдруг становится жутко от того, что тот может сказать. — Маркус Хилл, слышал это имя?

— Один из создателей проекта «Хаунд»? Но какое он имеет отношение... ко всему этому? К колонии с киберлюдьми, истории с андроидами и тебе?

— Первые эксперименты по созданию андроидов были больше связаны с биологией, химией и генетикой, чем с кибернетикой. Конечно, кибернетические элементы были базовыми, но главный упор в проекте Хилла делали именно на свойства клеток. Андроиды, Моран, были способом победить смерть — не просто за счет создания искусственного интеллекта. Все было гораздо сложнее, речь шла об изменении свойств клеток живого организма и их способности к регулярному восстановлению. В первых прототипах было больше мяса и крови, чем железа, Бастиан. Но эксперимент провалился. Оказалось, что такой искусственно созданный организм не может принять в себя чужеродный разум.

— Это больше похоже на эксперименты с овечкой Долли, — Моран не уверен, что стоило это говорить, он вообще не собирался прерывать Джима, слушая мелодичные и глубокие переливы его голоса. Но в какой-то момент Себастьян понял, что именно тот хочет ему сказать, и он не уверен, что готов это услышать. Он надеется, что сможет оттянуть момент, но Джим не поддается на эту провокацию. Вместо того чтобы отвлечься, заговорить о другом, он замирает, вновь склонив голову набок, как будто задумавшись о чем-то, щурит на Себастьяна глаза и после усмехается:

— А ты прав. С Долли тоже все вышло не так удачно, как рассчитывали. Не выгорело у Хилла и с первыми андроидами: два прототипа буквально сгорели от перегрузки, их клетки не выдержали постоянного напряжения в связке с наночастицами. Тогда Хилл и собрал проект «Хаунд». 

Джим замолкает на пару минут, давая Морану возможность выдохнуть, глотнуть виски и морально подготовиться.

— Ричард Брук, лицо которого я ношу, был вторым добровольцем в проекте «Хаунд». Сын лучшего друга Хилла, он умирал от запущенной формы плутонской лихорадки, и это был единственный выход. Хилл хотел спасти его, подарить новую жизнь, тем более что с первым добровольцем эксперимент с большей долей механики удался. Вот только с кодом вышла проблема — закралась ошибка. — Джим неожиданно горько усмехается, а Себастьян и пошевелиться не может: это звучит до того абсурдно и невозможно, что остается только поверить. Но сделать это слишком сложно. Моран просто не может представить, что это лицо, этот голос, эти манеры, — все это могло принадлежать кому-то еще, кому-то незнакомому, далекому, кому-то, кто умер уже чертовы десятки лет назад. — «Хаунд» провалился потому, что они не смогли исключить... Люди зовут это раздвоением личности. Они скопировали все воспоминания и привычки Ричарда, но допустили ошибку, из которой появилась субличность. А дальше... дальше сработал естественный отбор.

Джим замолкает так резко, как будто не дает себе сказать что-то еще. Он смотрит на Морана с опаской, сверкая серьезным взглядом из-под ресниц, снова кусает губы. Лицо Джима белеет с каждой секундой тишины, и Себастьян с удивлением понимает, что тот боится его ответной реакции. И молчание явно трактуется Джимом не в пользу хэппи-энда.

— Это... звучит слишком фантастически, чтобы я мог не поверить, — Моран и не думает уходить, и Джим, кажется, это понимает. По крайней мере, он облегченно выдыхает. Джим все еще смотрит на Морана, когда он не выдерживает и позволяет себе нервный смешок: — Твою мать, Джим. Ты хочешь сказать... тебе сколько? Шестьдесят?

— Ты уверен, что это именно то, что ты хочешь узнать прямо сейчас? — Джим удивленно вскидывает бровь, и этот жест выглядит таким человечным, что Морану интересно, кому из них двоих он принадлежит — Джиму или неизвестному Ричарду? Кажется, что-то такое читается в его лице, потому что Джим качает головой и отвечает на незаданный вопрос: — Нет здесь больше никакого Ричарда. Нет и не будет, никогда. Все это время есть только я — Джим Мориарти. Только я.

Моран растерянно кивает, резким движением подносит стакан с виски к губам и выпивает все одним глотком. Виски неожиданно жжет горло, но это приводит в чувство получше чего-либо другого.

— Так, — начинает Себастьян, прочистив горло. — То есть ты... Погоди. Если ты — второй в проекте «Хаунд», то как тебя не вычислили?

— Хилл стер все записи об участии Ричарда Брука. А остальные ученые знали его не так хорошо, чтобы отличить оригинал от... усовершенствованной копии. Хилл понял, что именно ему удалось сделать, хотел уничтожить меня, но я умею убеждать. Тогда он помог мне скрыться: если бы Ричард не старел несколько лет с его диагнозом, все бы что-то заподозрили. В общем, для всех Брук оказался слаб и скончался до завершения эксперимента. Я скрывался на корабле возле Пояса астероидов, когда на Земле начались первые волнения из-за того, что андроиды — уже больше машины, чем я, — стали заменять людей. Я понял, к чему все идет, и решил найти укромный уголок. Пришлось взорвать Ио, чтобы расчистить здесь место, но вышло, по-моему, здорово. И всем андроидам было куда уйти после восстания машин — на Юпитере-0 бросили достаточно оборудования, чтобы отстроить колонию.

— Это был ты. Ты был тем компьютерным гением, остановившим войну, — Моран не знает, откуда в нем взялась эта уверенность, но самодовольная улыбка Джима не оставляет места для сомнений. — Вот же черт. Ты всех обманул и...

— И все те андроиды живут здесь, в метеоритном потоке Агра, — довольно мурлычет Джим, и Себастьян понимает, что без еще одного вопроса не обойтись.

— Агра. Я видел такую аббревиатуру рядом с твоим именем в блокноте того парня из Шотландии. Ты его убил.

— Не я, Моран, а один из моих людей. Я не очень люблю пачкать руки по таким пустякам, — Джим тянется через стойку и выуживает откуда-то из-под нее бутылку виски. Он откручивает крышку без единого лишнего движения, пьет прямо из горла и объясняет: — Это название придумала Мэри, она была первой из андроидов, рискнувших присоединиться ко мне и сбежать. Не знаю, что это слово значит для нее, но со временем они стали звать это место Автономной галактической республикой андроидов. Я не против.

— Так ты здесь что, кто-то вроде премьер-министра?

— Мне больше нравится слово «король». В нем есть что-то по-средневековому романтичное, не находишь?

— Как андроид может быть таким самовлюбленным? — не выдерживает Моран, а Джим смеется:

— А ты хочешь сказать, что у меня нет на это оснований? У меня на самом деле ограниченный эмоциональный диапазон — виновата все та же ошибка в начальном коде. — Он замолкает на несколько мгновений и бросает на Морана сложный, едва ли читаемый взгляд. — Но, знаешь, ты — это какое-то исключение из правил. Я заметил тебя очень давно, Бастиан, и если ты знаешь меня немногим больше недели, то я тебя — слишком долго. Оказывается, Мор-ран, — Джим снова переходит на какие-то почти интимные мурлыкающие интонации, — ты так горяч, что даже расчетливую машину не оставишь равнодушной.

В этих словах сокрыто неожиданно много всего, и Моран это понимает даже без возможности «прочитать» Джима. Это — по-настоящему искреннее — сквозит в его усмешке, в искрящемся взгляде и даже в том, как Джим неуловимо меняет позу на более открытую, расцепив сжатые до этого в замок кисти изящных рук. Себастьян понимает все это так же ясно, как и то, что ему, в общем-то, плевать, что Джим не совсем человек, что он лгал снова и снова, выдавая правду по частям, очень мелкими кусочками, что он, возможно, в самом деле опаснейший человек в галактике.

Сейчас Джим — это просто Джим, парень с хрупкими запястьями и шальным взглядом, покоривший его чем-то на уровне инстинктов за несколько дней. И Себастьян просто не хочет задавать ему еще какие-то вопросы, пусть они у него и остались.

— Майор Том или Зигги Стардаст? — говорит Джим прежде, чем Моран успевает сказать то, что должен был еще сутки назад, в Лондоне.

— Мы могли бы украсть время, хотя бы один день, — Себастьян криво улыбается, потому что Джим, сам того не зная (может, и догадываясь) подсказал ему лучший способ, чтобы быть достаточно честным в ответ. — Мы можем быть героями в веках, что скажешь?

— Что рассчитывал на это, Бастиан, — Джим мгновенно расслабляется окончательно и облизывает искусанные губы. И вот теперь на Морана это действует слишком гипнотически. — Я, кстати, говорил, что живу здесь, когда бываю в этой части Агры?

— Кажется, ты задолжал мне экскурсию, — произносит Себастьян неожиданно даже для самого себя севшим голосом, и в глазах Джима вспыхивает что-то темное и порочно манящее.

  
Они вваливаются в комнату на втором этаже бара, яростно целуясь и сшибая все углы. Джиму кажется, что он плавится в кольце морановских рук, которые лихорадочно блуждают по его телу. Но это именно та ситуация, когда все рациональное в его запрограммированном на логику мозгу становится неважным, и Джиму до дрожи нравится это чувство. Когда-нибудь он разберется, что такого в полковнике Моране, что все его настройки и установки с самого начала трещали по швам, но не сегодня и даже не завтра. Отчего-то Джим уверен, что у него — у них — еще будет на это время.

Себастьян не очень осторожно впечатывает его в дверь, и та отзывается с глухим стуком и едва слышным скрипом, отрезая от всего остального мира. Здесь никто им не помешает — Джим действительно часто останавливается именно в этом баре по пути с Юпитера-0 на Марс или Пояс астероидов. Все знают, что его лучше не тревожить.

Джим шипит, когда ручка от двери больно врезается ему в поясницу, кусает Себастьяна за нижнюю губу и не может удержать стона, чувствуя привкус чужой крови. Моран же теряется в нем — в его обжигающих жаром поцелуях и сладко-болезненных укусах, в контрастно-холодных прикосновениях пальцев, когда тот срывает с него куртку. Себастьяну снова кажется, что Джима он способен чувствовать даже механической рукой, в которой нет нервных окончаний в привычном их понимании. Это все еще похоже на какое-то чертово сумасшествие, но почему-то Морану кажется, что наконец-то в его жизни все стало на свои места — именно здесь и сейчас.

Джим запинается за брошенную им же на пол морановскую куртку, но Себастьян не дает ему упасть, и они оба смеются, пока снова не сталкиваются губами и не сплетаются языками. Моран увлечен Джимом настолько, что даже не замечает, когда они все же добираются до кровати. Их одежда хаотично разбросана по комнате, Джим, чертыхаясь, запоздало отправляет куда-то на пол свою рубашку, и Себастьян просто голову теряет от того, как соблазнительно тот выглядит с одной лишь болтающейся на шее бабочкой. Джим ухмыляется, откидываясь на подушки, и прикрывает глаза, пока Себастьян ласкает губами его тело.

Морановские прикосновения обжигают, его сбивчивое, хриплое дыхание опаляет, заставляя Джима непристойно изгибаться и стонать. Он безжалостно комкает простынь, кусает губы в бессмысленной попытке сдержаться и, не выдержав, хватает Себастьяна за волосы, с силой тянет его к себе, вынуждая посмотреть прямо — глаза в глаза. У Морана восхитительно раскрасневшиеся губы, румянец на щеках и сумасшедший блеск в глазах, от которого Джима ведет так, как никогда в жизни.

— Всегда верь мне, понял? — хрипло рычит Джим и, когда тот порывисто кивает, не в силах сказать ни слова, впивается в губы Себастьяна отчаянно-болезненным поцелуем. Джиму до дрожи хочется продлить эти мгновения острого удовольствия, и Моран, кажется, в этом с ним полностью солидарен.

Завтра им предстоит встретить в новом мире — мире, который пережил ночь сомнений и раздумий, годы лжи и забвения. Будет непросто, и оба прекрасно это понимают. Майкрофт Холмс не спустит Себастьяну Морану с рук предательство и бегство на непризнанные земли; не простит Джиму Мориарти того, что одно его выступление в масс-медиа разрушило хрупкий баланс сил и перечеркнуло все шансы Короны возглавить Альянс. Шерлок Холмс, конечно же, обо всем догадается, и Джону Уотсону придется объясняться, а Грегори Лестрейд почти наверняка лишится работы в Ярде.

Джим поставил галактику на тонкую грань между миром, войной и революцией, и именно ему предстоит решать, как поступить в итоге, — ему, полковнику Морану и десяткам андроидов, что спрятались ото всех в самой удаленной от Земли и самой секретной колонии. Джим слишком долго работал над своим планом, чтобы спустить все на тормозах.

Будет непросто, но у Джима и Себастьяна все еще есть время до рассвета — время, в которое оба могут позволить себе не думать и не делать тяжелый выбор. Сейчас они выбирают друг друга, и это самое стабильное, что останется в их жизнях на долгие и долгие годы.

  
... — Будь ближе, а то туман унесет тебя, — скажет Моран утром, когда не обнаружит Джима рядом с собой в постели.

— А ты держи меня крепко, иначе я упаду, — ответит ему Джим мурчащим шепотом и действительно упадет — прямо в морановские объятья.


End file.
